


Of Grace, Souls, and the Unexpected

by animefan021513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Family, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Interesting, Male Friendship, POV Dean Winchester, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: After a difficult case (that was mostly Dean's fault), Cas finds that there are strange runes on Dean's body, and begins to worry as to what they may do. Once he finds out what they could potentially do to Dean, he only worries further and tries something drastic that's never been done before. How will this affect Dean and Cas? How will their friendship change? How will Dean change? What will happen when shortly after discovering the runes, they have to go into battle once more? What will happen in that battle? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy! Get your ass over here Sammy!" I shouted across the room, not knowing exactly where he was in the middle of the fight, but I was being pinned to a wall by a crazed vampire witch hybrid whatever and I was barely holding her off. "SAMMY!"

"Kind of busy, Dean!" I heard him say from somewhere in the mansion and I heard a crash like a table coming apart from weight suddenly being put on it.

"Where the hell is Cas!"

"How am I supposed...to know." The break in his sentence told me he just pushed another one off or killed another one. "It was your idea to go check out an abandoned mansion that HAD LIGHTS ON!"

"I'm not fucking perfect, Okay!? Now get this...thing off me!"

I heard him rush down some stairs likely skipping two at a time with his long legs, and he finally pulled her off me and shot her in the head as well as decapitate. "Do me a favor, Dean...No more ideas for a while."

"You know I can't promise that." I huffed out all the air I was holding and I breathed in some much needed oxygen from how strongly that bitch was holding me against the wall. I heard the familiar sound of flapping wings behind me as well as my patience snapping in my mind.

"Dean...are you alright?" I heard Cas from behind and he looked around as I had turned around to give him an annoyed look. "It seems I've come a bit late..."

"Yeah...just a bit late...Where the hell were you man?"

"I was searching for more weapons to get rid of Lucifer...It's hard to do by myself...my brothers and sisters won't help me any longer."

"Oh...well, thanks for the heads up! Did you find anything?"

"A few things, but they can wait. For now, it looks like the two of you need a shower and new clothes." Before I knew it I was back in my hotel room and Castiel was taking his hand off my shoulder. I opened the door that joined my room to Sammy's, and I saw that he was in his. "What exactly were you facing...it looked strange."

"Some teenage witch's idea of a cruel joke, and she got followers for it too..." Sam began to answer. "...She was friends with a vampire and she asked him to turn her...so he did, she fed, and became a strong witch with a different appetite. Other witches saw how her power grew and they followed suit."

"I wasn't aware of such a thing..."

"Yeah, well no one is aware of anything until a something happens, right Sammy?" I asked, because I told Sam basically the same thing and he told me what I just said.

"Right..." He rose an eyebrow at me and walked into my room with a confused look. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your awfully relaxed for a guy who was screaming for my help..."

"And you helped and so did Cas, and now we're here...and now I'm hungry."

"Did the witch say anything to you?" Cas asked me with the same expression Sammy was wearing.

"Like what?"

"What do you mean like what!? Dean, focus...did she cast a spell on you?" Sam asked me, and he seemed to be genuinely worried.

I tried to focus on anything she might've said, but the only thing I can remember was her smiling at me and she whispered something in my ear right after I asked for Sammy to come down again...then she smiled again just before she was killed...but I don't remember what was said. "I...I can't honestly tell you...it seems like she may have said something as you were coming down the stairs but I don't know what it was...I think the spell made me forget."

"Sam, do you happen to remember anything?" I heard Cas ask while I will was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I know she said something but I have no idea what it was. It's like I'm supposed to know, but at the same time not.

"Only that she continued to give Dean a weird grin and..."

"You remember something Sam?" Cas questioned, and frankly I'm all ears at this point because he doesn't normally trail off like that.

"Well...if she were a witch and she casted a spell on Dean...shouldn't it have ended immediately when I killed her?"

"In theory yes..."

I noticed Cas had furrowed his brows as if he was in deep thought and I looked to the corner of my eye and saw that Sammy saw it too. "Cas...what are ya thinking there?" I finally asked.

"Well...in theory yes...any spell that was cast by any witch should end as soon as they die but...Perhaps if it was a spell given to her by a different witch...and all she had to do was activate it...then perhaps it still holds an effect until  _that_ witch is dealt with. She could've placed a rune marking, a hex bag, or even something into your body with how close she was to you."

"Right...thanks Cas, now I feel loads better!" I threw my arms up in the air and walked towards my duffel bag to pick out some clean clothes. Cas was right, these are filthy and I don't want to smell like witch-pire for very long.

"I think you should have Cas take a look." I heard Sam say from behind me. "Besides, you put me through Hell with your stupid idea, so I'm getting the first shower." I watched with an irritated face as he walked into the bathroom with his clean clothes. It wasn't that we didn't both have bathrooms of our own, but his hot water didn't work.

"Dean..." Cas looked at me as if to say  _'Get on with it_.' I rolled my eyes and took my jacket off, and then my shirt. "You didn't tell me about these injuries..."

"I must've forgotten." I scoffed out.

"Dean, I know you. I saw your soul...You don't forget anything...apart from the most recent events but before then...you don't forget anything."

The mentioning of him seeing my soul got my attention as he was carefully looking for stuff in my jacket or markings on my shirt first. "So uh...What all did you see in my soul?" I don't know why I wanted to know, but he never mentioned it until now so I got curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just said that you saw into my soul and you say that I don't forget things, so...what else did your angel peepers peep in on when you dragged me out of Hell?"

"I saw the kind of person you really are."

For some reason that made an unwelcome chill rise up my spine. "Like what?" I asked as the chill became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Like..." Cas looked up as if he couldn't pin point it, and this was a new side I hadn't seen. It was like he was having to pick one. "...Well, I saw a lot of things...Your resolve, your kindness, your fears, your love, your likes and dislikes, Your heartache, your pain, Your resentment, your questions that stay in the back of your mind, your memories...the good and the bad, and...your tone...the way you speak when you talk about something specific."

I was almost speechless, partly because he had seen all of that and still bothered to speak to me anyway, and the other part was the fact he saw any of that at all, but the last one had me a bit confused. "You're going to have explain the last one for me."

"Alright..." He said as he came over to me. "...Dean, I'm gonna need you to drop your pants."

"AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH TELLING ME ABOUT THE LAST PART!?"

I watched as Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, which was another thing that was slightly new. He would get irritated, but I don't think I saw his eyes roll before. "I'm still checking for anything the witch might've done." He held his hands out and I closed my mouth, and I could swear my ears went red as I realized how I reacted. I pulled my pants off and gave them to him, leaving me in a cold room in just my boxers in front of my best friend. "And to answer your questions, things like that. What you just did...if a male asks you to drop your pants or get undressed you become apprehensive, but if it were a woman, you wouldn't hesitate if you thought it would end well for you. If someone is attacking Sam or threatening him, you speak as if you are the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, you speak as if you are his guardian and protector and in most ways you are but it goes slightly beyond that. When you speak to me, you speak as if I am your equal and I have not seen you speak to anyone else like that, but if I were to sacrifice myself you would be as protective over me as you are for Sam. When you talk about your latest...woman you picked up...you either talk as if you are still giddy and drunk or as if it were something filled with regret, and I have to admit I find a bit of joy in the regretful sight." I watched in astonishment as he explained but then I had to rub my eyes at his last words because he actually smiled. A full blown smile as if he were about to laugh.

"You smiled." I said stupidly, and I don't know why I didn't bother to fix it, but it was already said, so time to see what happens to the king of stoic expressions when he's been caught smiling.

"I did not. I felt small amounts of joy or humor at the thought, but I can assure you I didn't smile."

"And I can assure you, you did! You also rolled your eyes at me after I yelled at you."

"No, I didn't do that either. Dean, I have spoken and reacted as I usually do."

"Well one of us is lying and it sure as hell ain't me. I know what I saw! Look me in the eyes Cas, and tell me that I'm lying."

I carefully gauged his expressions to see if he would do anything out of ordinary by Cas standards and he did. He carefully put down my pants and looked up to the ceiling and walked over to me but I decides not to mention it. He looked me in the eyes and his widened. "Y-Your eyes..."

Forget about interesting sights and out of the norm, this was almost frightening, and I've fought demons. "Cas, did you just stutter?" I asked with wide eyes of my own.

"I did...Your eyes shifted to the color of my...but that's impossible..."

"The color of your what? That's awfully cryptic."

"Dean sit on the bed please."

"No, not until you tell me..." Before I could finish, he toppled me onto the bed and gave an irritated look.

"Turn over."

"WHAT THE HELL CAS!?" I Heard Sammy shout as he was coming out of the bathroom. I looked over and he was dressed in his clean clothes even though his hair was still wet. I looked back at Cas and realized he was on top of me with both legs on each side of me, holding me down, and then I quickly realized that the first thing Sammy likely heard was him saying 'Turn over.'

"Sam it's not what it looks like." I waved my hands at him despite there being tight hands gripped around my arms.

"Oh really..."

"Sam, I'm trying to look at Dean's back...he wouldn't sit on the bed for me to look so I pushed him down and now he won't turn over...I don't know what you think it looks like, but if it's your brother being stubborn then it is exactly what it looks like."

"Nope, pretty sure Dean knew what I was shouting about...well, I'm just gonna go to my room, I thought you were attacking him for no reason, bye!"

Once the door shut I looked back up at Cas and he glared at me. "Turn over." He repeated and this time I did as he asked, meanwhile feeling very freaked out and concerned for Cas. He didn't usually act this way. "There are rune markings on your shoulder blades as well as behind your ears and neck." He crawled off me and sat on the bed giving a heavy sigh that sounded like a mixture of irritation and frustration.

"Well, how did you not notice it when I was completely shirtless?"

"Because it wasn't visible to me. I forced it to be visible. They are all different but I believe one of them is allowing you to see the emotions I hold inside. Such as the smile you said you saw. Which means that if I feel any kind of emotion...only you and my brothers and sisters will be able to tell my emotions. It's powerful magic...angel magic. Which would now further explain why a spell didn't end when she was killed, it was probably used by an angelic item and activated by a witch."

"Wait...So...I see what you're feeling?"

"Essentially yes...You have three other runes, the one behind your left ear allows you to see my emotions, and there is one on the back of your neck...and two similar ones on your shoulder blades."

"Wait...so what does that mean?" I asked as I moved to sit up, and thankfully Cas moved as well.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I can only guess that it's some sort of spell that will slowly make you allowed to see my true self, which could eventually destroy you."

"Wait how could it destroy me?"

"Do you remember when I simply tried speaking to you when you first rose from your grave?"

I nodded and when he didn't say anything but simply raised his eyebrows at him, that's when I realized that if I start to see all of his angelicness then I may be a crumpled mess. "Well, that's just great...wait...earlier you said my eyes were the same color as something of yours...what was it?"

"My...wings...We need to speak with Sam but we must keep the eye color and my wings a secret for now."

"Huh...you don't usually do secrets..."

"Today I do. Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

I went to open the door to Sammy's room and he seemed to be watching something. More than likely animal planet or something educational. He looked up at me and gave a proper look of confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Well, it turns out that there is something wrong...I have runes that some angel gave to the witch to activate some weird shit on me. Now, it's..."

"It's allowing him to see my true self." Cas finished thankfully. It was strange enough having to hear it and comprehend it. It's another thing entirely to have to explain it to my little brother.

"Wait..." He started and turned off the TV to give us his full attention. "...So he's cursed to see your complete angel form?"

"It's not exactly as you think." Cas answered to which I crossed my arms and waited to see Sam's reaction when he finished. "He won't just be able to see my angelic body, he will be able to see all of me...He can already read my facial expressions when I physically keep them hidden...and soon it will affect him too, but to what degree...I'm afraid I don't know."

This seemed to catch more of his attention and curiosity because he stood up immediately and looked back and forth between the two of us with an even more confused expression. "I thought you said angels don't feel emotion."

He had a point and now my attention was caught. "No..." He answered, "I said I have no need of emotions...in the beginning...when an angel...When a fledgling is born...they hold every emotion that is known to man or beast. We know sadness, joy, disappointment, anger, frustration, love, heartache...every emotion."

For some reason it made me hate his so called family even more. "So what happened?" I asked.

"I was trained to be a soldier. They only kept what they considered to be the most important emotions and sentiments."

Sammy scratched the back of his head and looked to the ceiling for a minute before looking back to Cas and I waited for anything to be said, because frankly the silence was deafening. "That doesn't make much sense to me...if you're all only meant to feel a certain set of emotions then why would you be born with the same emotions that human infants and children have?"

"Because not all of the angels in heaven become soldiers. Some are sent to be guardian angels, some are sent to tend to nature in times of disaster, some are sent to be messengers, and others...are sent to be soldiers. Four factions for four archangels. We are given a choice and then molded into our choices. We are not told of the expectation until we decide on our choices. We are kept apart from the other angels...the grown ones, so as not to inflict upon our decision."

"Wait...then how did you choose?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well...there are exceptions to the choices...the archangels, and if God has demanded it be so. Both circumstances were thrusted upon me."

"So...an archangel spoke to God about placing you as a soldier? Who the Hell did that!?" I shouted.

"Gabriel." He smiled, but because I was the one who was cursed, I was the only one who saw it.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted, and I held my hand up to try and calm him down.

"No...Sammy...he's happy about it..." I answered as I calmed myself, still bewildered at Cas' reaction.

"He's...but how do you..."

"I can see his emotions...but why are you happy about it Cas?"

"Well...I remember when I was a fledgling...maybe about four in human years...time moves differently there...anyway, the archangels typically visited us and played with us when they weren't too busy with God's work, but Michael and Raphael didn't take to me very much. Lucifer was intrigued by me and he was not horrible to me like Michael and Raphael were but he kept his distance and observed. That lasted about five ce turies and then he betrayed father and humanity. Anyway, the others...They looked after me when they had to..."

"But Gabriel was different?" Sammy asked.

" _I_  was different."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well...typically an angel doesn't spread their wings fully until they're ten in human years, but I was able to when I was two in human years. I also was able to see past heaven and onto earth, and fledglings aren't supposed to be able to do that at all. Angels gain that ability only once they have made their choice...Gabriel was born with many of the same...differences...that I had, so we bonded that way, but even then I was still different. Gabriel treated me much like Dean treats you, Sam...He stood up for me and protected me...and so he spoke to God about what I could do and the other archangels were scolded for their behavior."

"Wait why were they scolded?" Sammy asked.

"I guess because they weren't supposed to be treating the fledglings like that...right?" I asked as I looked back to Cas. He nodded his head and gave a proud smile only I could see.

"Archangels are supposed to assess a fledglings mood and if they are different in any way or if they have any...dark tendencies..."

"Like Lucifer did." I stated and I got a shocked looked from my brother. "What I read the bible...sometimes. It's research." I looked over at Cas and he seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"Exactly, Dean. Anyway, they were also scolded because they didn't tell God of what I was able to do, but rather, they told him I was slow. Gabriel once had to tie a golden rope around me so I wouldn't fly too far away. I gave him quite a bit of trouble. Even after all of that Gabriel suggested that he be the one to personally watch me, train me, and give God the information he needed and of course he gave him other information like how we played together. Then eventually, he suggested that I become a soldier. When asked why he explained that I love earth and all it's beauty, as well as loving mankind...He also said that because I love both that it was a perfect reason to make me a soldier. That way I could look after both without having to necessarily look after one or the other."

"Wow! that's some story...but um...back on track...how does all of that have anything to do with the spell placed on Dean?" Sammy asked, and I could tell the story genuinely fascinated him, but he was right, we needed to stay focused.

"Well...it has to do with the fact that perhaps an archangel is the one to give a witch the curse and then activate it on Dean. It  _is_  very powerful and it's clear to me that it's from a very high ranking angel at the very least. The problem is we have to find out who it is."

"And pretty much all of the archangels have been complete asses...so how do we know which one?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, it just may take a while. Angelic runes are not unlike a human's handwriting...it is unique, but it is more difficult to decipher."

"Alright, so where do we start?" Sammy asked with a huff of breath.

"Well...since one of the runes has already started to go into effect we can start there."

"What will you be doing to me?" I asked.

"Ah...well...I will be inspecting the rune...from the inside so to speak..."

"WAIT! YOU'RE GOING INSIDE ME!? No way is that happening!" I watched in fascination as Cas broke a wide smile and it was weird because this expression was different...it was like another Cas was phasing out of the real Cas and the phasing one was doubled over in laughter. "Oh? and what exactly is so funny, Cas?"

"Wait...he's laughing? Dean, all I see is an eye roll."

"Like I said Sam...he is seeing my true self...the deepest part of me that the higher ranked soldiers couldn't truly get rid of...but merely suppressed and made the other feelings stronger...I suppose on the inside I am laughing at how ridiculous his assumption was." This time  _both_ versions of Cas were cracking a half grin.

"Wow...So that's what you look like when you grin?" Sam chuckled out.

"So you did really grin? I wasn't just seeing it?"

"Yes. Oh, and to answer your question no...I will not be going inside of you. At least not physically...it may require another bond...sort of a...brother bond to put it plainly. It would make us brothers in your soul and my grace. We would clearly not actually be related but close to it...However, I need both yours and Sam's permission."

"Why do you need our permission?"

"Well, Dean...it may be painful for you and also I have no idea what may happen...usually it's only done between one angel and another, and it's harmless...but I've never heard of it being tried on humans but it's our 'best shot' as you would say. Also, I need Sam's permission because you are his blood, and I would rather not upset either of you."

"You sure this is the fastest way to figure out which one of your dick-winged siblings did this to me?" He nodded his head and held a sympathetic expression. I sighed and nodded my own head. "You have my permission."

"Then you have mine as well." Sammy said, and I walked back to my room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sam, I will have to ask you not to come in until I say...As it is...it may only be safe for Dean if my true self comes out during this."

"Yeah...sure...okay."

Cas closed the door and looked at me with his own worried expression. "Let's get started..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright..." I heard Cas say as he motioned for me to scoot back on the bed. "You need to move back so I can also sit on the bed. I have to be sitting in front of you and facing you."

"Do we really have to make another bond in order to fix all of this? It sounded that even you found it a bit sketchy, Cas."

I did as he wanted and allowed enough room for him to sit in front of me, and as he sat down he sighed and nodded his head, and then looked me straight in the eyes. "It is indeed very risky and unpredictable. However, it's in my experience that you and Sam seem to always rise to the occasion to defeat the risky and unpredictable odds set before you. I can only hope this is one of those times."

I simply nodded, but then a question came to me which slightly. "So...do you know anything that might happen during this bond thing?"

"Yes. I will be able to see into your soul once more and see your memories...you should be able to do the same thing...I hope."

I couldn't do anything  _but_  hope at this point. Hope that it works, hope that we can find out which dick-winged douche bag did this to me, and hope that I don't die or explode. So, I just nodded my head and looked up. "Let's get started."

"Okay. Now, you're going to have to relax and try to clear your mind of everything. No thought or emotion." I closed my eyes and even though it took me a while it worked so I just nodded my head and I quickly noticed how strange it felt to move once my mind was cleared. "Very good. Now, keep your eyes closed. I'm going to place my hands on the both sides of your head, and then it will immediately happen." I waited and once his hands touch my head it felt strange. Like I was being electrocuted all over, like I was running through a forest...not chasing after anything or being chased...just running for the hell of it, and it also felt as if I was flying through the air with wind rushing against me. It was so strange, and what made it even stranger was that it all felt so real and so right. It truly did feel like I was running and flying at the same time while being electrocuted but not in a deadly way.  _'Alright Dean, right now you are running correct? Oh...and just think the answer back.'_

_'Yes...it feels good.'_ I could sense him smiling somehow.

_'That's good to know. Now, I need you to first find a light that looks as if it resembles the milky way galaxy from your view of it on earth at midnight.'_

_'That's oddly specific..._

_'Just...just do it. Since you're running you may need to try and slow yourself down.'_

_'Where exactly am I anyway?'_

_'Well...You're technically on a bridge so to speak. It is the bridge to my grace...or my angelic soul if you prefer that term. However, it was actually the a forest where I did a lot of my training. I spent most of my days here before I became a soldier.'_

_'Wow Awesome! Wait...why am I going to your...soul or whatever first?'_

_'Well...I've already seen your soul with my grace but you haven't seen my grace with your soul so perhaps it was...decided for us.'_

_'You don't sound very reassuring.'_

_'This is my first time doing this with a human Dean.'_

_'Well, I am honored to take your first time...'_

_'Please no profanities while your running on the bridge to my grace, Dean.'_

I could feel the displeased and unamused glare even though I couldn't see it.  _'Right, sorry...so what am I looking for again?'_

_'A ground view of the milky way galaxy from earth at midnight.'_

_'When I find it...what will I see?'_

_'My everything. Thoughts, emotions, my past, my true self that was buried by my training to be a soldier...even that is lost to me...so this should be interesting for both of us. We will possibly visit one section of my past after another until there is a memory that can form the bond. You see...it's not so simple as you see into my emotions and the bond is formed...there has to be something there, something unbreakable even to other angels, that you and I share, for there to be a bind formed.'_  I nodded my head without knowing if he could see or sense it and I concentrated on slowing down enough to see the specific light to go through.

Once I slowed down I could hear my heart beat, the leaves in the trees, the animals speaking their animal speak, and all of a sudden my feet were bare and I could feel the damp ground beneath my feet and it felt as if I could feel the earth rotate. Then, all too soon, it felt as if time stood still and in front of me was exactly what Cas described. I'm not one for chick-flick moments, but it was honestly beautiful as it swirled in front of me in a circular motion.  _'Cas, I found what you described...now what?'_

_'Walk through. Just remember...I've never done this with a human...so I don't know how it will affect you.'_

I stepped through and I saw a bright flash of pure light. Once the light faded I couldn't believe where I was.  _'Cas...is this...is this heaven?'_

_'Yes, it is a section of heaven where the fledglings are born, created, and where they play.'_

I looked out and it wasn't your stereotypical fluffy white clouds, but the air seemed pure, the sun was warm and bright, there were clouds passing through the land, and there was pure green grass in a forest that seemed to shine. My breath was caught in my throat and I was speechless once he confirmed that this was heaven.  _'So...um...where do I find you?'_

_'Oh, I'm here...and if I am correct you should be able to see my true form...or...'_

_'Or my eyes will burn out?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Peachy.'_ I heard giggling and flapping from behind me and the same light that I walked through shot straight through me and lifted further up into the sky.

_'Cas...was that orb of light...?'_

_'Yes that's me...but it is not my true form yet.'_

"Castiel, get back here!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"But Brother, I want to play! My wings are tired of being cooped up behind my back! I want to fly!"

"I am trying to help you  _control_ your wings!" Another orb of light shot through me and chased after Cas' light. This new orb was significantly larger and held a golden color that seemed to move like the ocean inside the orb.

"Brother Gabriel, your lessons are boring!"

_'That's Gabriel's orb!?'_

_'Yes...and it seems I was a troublesome fledgling.'_

_'How old do you think you are here?'_

_'Hmm...maybe seven years old in human years...'_

_'And in angel years?'_

_'Possibly seven hundred years old give or take. Time moves differently for angels, and for those in heaven.'_

_'GIVE OR TAKE!? Wait...so after this...adventure...if it feels like hours it could really just be minutes, seconds or even milliseconds?'_

_'Exactly!'_

"Oh? My lessons are boring eh? Well, how about I just go get Brother Michael to teach you?" The golden orb floated down to the ground and it seemed to morph into a human like shape.

My jaw instantly dropped as a man with short to medium golden hair appeared. He was wearing a white shirt with white pants and he had strange golden markings on his arms. He still glowed with a golden light, but then wings all of a sudden shot out of his back, and they were massive. He didn't look anything like the Gabriel I knew, but before I could ask anything about it my attention was quickly drawn away to Cas' orb which stopped in mid-air and started floating down to the ground as well, and his orb morphed in the same way, but this time it turned into a young boy that shined with a midnight blue light mixed with silver and dark purple. The little boy's hair was so black it was almost shining a dark blue color as well. His skin was as white as a cloud and he was seemingly wearing a dress or a robe of some kind that was fastened with golden buttons. Once the light began to fade from him his wings came out and they were almost as large as Gabriel's but not quite reaching the same length outwards and his wings seemed as if it truly was the milky way from earth, but at the same time it was moving freely and smoothly inside of his wings like water. I then understood why it had to be so specific.  _'Cas...that little boy...'_

_'So you CAN see me!'_

_'Why do you sound happy about that?'_

_'Because I am. That's me as a young fledgling. My light and wings were far different from other fledglings...usually most fledglings start out as you humans preceive angels. White light with white wings, but instead of a halo...our hair glows brightly with whatever shade or color of hair we have.'_

"I don't like the other archangels..." Young Cas started. "...I know I am supposed to love them and to an extent I do, Brother Gabriel." I turned my head to pay attention to the conversation because now I noticed that their voices echoed slightly and seemed other worldly. Cas's voice was young and Gabriel's voice was slightly the same as when I've heard him speak on earth.

"But...?" He asked.

"They look at me like I am different...Like I am some...experiment gone wrong."

"Castiel you are no such thing!" I watched slightly confused as Gabriel's wings lifted high above him and Cas' seemed to shrink, but as Gabriel calmed his wings Cas brought his slightly up.

_'What just happened?'_

_'He frightened me slightly as he showed dominance.'_

"But I  _am_  different! I am not supposed to even be able to fly yet, let alone this well. I am also not supposed to be able to see the earth below so clearly! What is wrong with me Brother Gabriel?" Once again Cas' wings shrunk and seemed to drag on the ground as he walked more towards Gabriel.

"You know father doesn't make mistakes. He made you the way you are for a reason, and perhaps I am meant to help you to that reason."

"I will never be like the other angels will I?"

"I hope not Castiel."

"Why?" Young Cas looked up and seemed confused.

"Because you have something that all the other angels lack."

"What is that?"

"A soul."

_'A what?'_ I asked.

_'A what?'_ Cas asked right after me.

_'Do you not remember that, Cas?'_

_'No...I don't.'_

"A soul?" Young Cas asked. "What's that?"

"Yes. You have both a soul  _and_ Grace. A soul is a fragile thing. Do you remember Brother Lucifer?"

"I...a little bit...he was banished some time ago wasn't he? I was only two centuries when he did a bad thing...he seemed curious about me...but that's all I can remember."

"Well...it was because of Father's newest creation."

"THE HUMANS! I love the humans. You know...father let me see their future a hundred years from now! Wait...what does this have to do with them?"

"Humans have souls."

"I...I'm a nephalim!?"

I chuckled at young Cas' reaction. I couldn't help it. He looked so distraught and pale. Once I calmed down I waited and listened for Gabriel to explain. "No...but you are closer to humans than the rest of us ever will be. Your soul empowers your grace and your grace empowers your soul. A soul is a fragile thing but it is also strong willed. It is filled with free will and love and hope. It is filled with determination, despair, heartache, defiance, obedience, anger, frustration, hate, kindness, hunger, starvation, want, desire, helplessness, helpfulness, and faith."

"But...fledglings are born with those emotions too."

"Only some at a time. A fledgling is only born with at most six of those and obedience is ingrained in everyone...A soul is all of them at once."

Young Cas' eyes got wide and so did mine. "Have others noticed that I...that I have a soul?"

"No one but me and Father. I asked him about it once, because I thought I must've been mistaken but he said he created you that way on purpose. So, you are meant for grand things Castiel. However, if we can't get your wings under control the only grand thing you'll be known for is breaking Father's favorite vase with the fish on it."

"You...You really think I can accomplish what I'm meant to do?"

"Only if you pay attention and listen to my lessons."

I watched with a sense of awe and strange pride as young Cas jumped up and down happily. "Okay, Brother Gabriel."

"Alright, now...imagine your wings are completely transparent." Young Cas closed his eyes and right before mine, his wings vanished and I couldn't see them. "Huh...even better! You made them completely invisible. Now..." Gabriel made an apple appear and he through it where Cas' wing should've been and it bounced off of air. "Try and make it to where the. apple passes through. If you can do that, getting around on earth will be a breeze."

The scenery in front of me shifted and I was standing back in the forest that I was running in. I heard footsteps causing me to whip my head around and go into full defensive mode. What I saw in front of me was completely unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

"..." I tried to call out to him but my voice wouldn't let me. which led me to believe I couldn't officially speak.  _'Cas?'_

_'I am here, Dean.'_  I looked at Cas and it was the same light that Young Cas had but it was much more powerful and so much brighter. I had to hold my hand up for a minute to keep myself from going blind. The light dimmed and I didn't see the Cas that I knew. Instead I saw a man standing in front of me with jet black hair as long as Sammy's, the eyes were the same, there was pale skin as white as the young Cas', strange markings along his arms and neck that seemed to have stars flowing through all of them. Then, his wings came out and they were seemingly larger than Gabriel's now and it was if the milky way moved in his wings, but there was something wrong.

_'Cas...can you keep your wings out but turn back into the Cas I know?'_

_'Of course, Dean.'_ The voice was also wrong. It was smoother and more gentle. Not rough and agitated. It still seemed like Cas' voice but it wasn't at the same time.

Once he changed back to the Cas I knew, I felt I could step forward. His true form is a bit incredible but I am guessing that the light and power coming from him is what harms most people.  _'Cas...'_

_'Dean?'_

_'Your wings...what happened to them? I saw them in the younger version of you, but these are...'_ I held my hand out towards the bottom of his left wing that was just as burnt as the right. There seemed to be feathers missing and the ones that remained to appear burned no longer held light or color other than charcoal black.

_'They were charred by hell fire.'_

Without needing to ask how, I instantly dropped to my knees and felt my hands shake.  _'Cas, I am so sorry.'_

_'Don't be. I can still fly, and I am proud to have my wings like this.'_

_'How could you be proud of...'_

_'Because I rescued the righteous man who turned out to be much more. He is a good friend of mine. You might know him.'_

The light sarcasm in his voice had me look up in surprise as a genuine smile crossed his features that I hadn't seen before on...anyone really. I smiled back and lifted myself up.  _'So now you've got jokes!?'_

Laughter escaped him and a look of realization appeared as well.  _'It seems so. I think experiencing my suppressed past is having an affect on me. I am still finding it hard to believe that I have a soul. Angels aren't meant to have souls Dean.'_

_'Well hey man...I still think your wings are pretty impressive. scorched and all. They're still beautiful...wait...did I say beautiful?'_

_'That you did...you cannot lie here, Dean. I thank you very much. That means a lot.'_ A sound exploded next to us and another portal of light appeared to my right.  _'Let's go in.'_

I wasn't going to bring up the soul thing for a while. Not until we were both out of the bridge place and his memories. So, at that moment we both walked into the weird portal together and a light blue light shined this time instead. "Castiel."

We both waited for the light to dim, and once it did we saw an older version of Cas and we were all in a forest just like the one I had been running in. "Brother Gabriel?" Cas asked, and he sounded slightly more mature. perhaps a preteen or a teenager.

Suddenly Gabriel appeared next to younger Cas. "Have you finished practicing for the day?"

"I...yes." I quickly noticed the tone of Cas' voice. He sounded hesitant.

"Doubt is a dangerous thing. Are you sure?"

"No. I am not done with practice. I cannot cast the spell..."

_'What spell Cas?'_

_'I...do not remember. This is new to me as well.'_

_'This is supposed to be your past right?'_

_'Yes...and I do not know why there are repressed memories like this...'_

"You will be able to cast the spell Castiel."

"Can you show me again?"

"Of course." Gabriel's eyes glowed brightly, you could just barely see the shadow of his wings, and he held his hand high above his head. He smiled and then the wind surrounded him and blew harshly through the trees. This kind of wind would've knocked me over. I know this because it was making oak trees lean.

"You're so powerful Brother Gabriel! I am no archangel." Younger Cas looked to the ground and seemed to pout.

"Archangel is merely a rank compared to you at this moment."

Younger Cas looked up with confused eyes and tilted his head like the Cas I know. "How do you mean?"

"Well...your soul has a lot to do with it, but think of it not as a matter of strength or rank, but as a matter of faith."

"Faith?"

"You lack faith, Castiel."

_'Didn't you tell me that very same thing?'_

_'Yes, but I...'_  He was interrupted by laughter coming from younger Cas and we both looked in his direction.

"I lack Faith? I have so much faith in father it's..."

"You misunderstand, Castiel." Gabriel sighed and I could see him shake his head. "You lack faith in yourself. You do not believe you can do it so you will never do so."

"I..."

"But...If you start to have confidence and faith in yourself, you will succeed. Now, try again keeping that in mind."

_'Cas, exactly what is that spell supposed to do?'_

_'It's supposed to create a barrier around an archangel...typically it's used for training and practice fights so that one archangel doesn't harm or kill another, but only those with archangel blood can...'_

"Brother Gabriel!" Younger Cas laughed out and suddenly the wind in the trees picked up like before but slightly stronger.

"Congratulations, Castiel. You just learned an archangel spell."

"A...A what?" He dropped his hand in shock and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. I looked over to Cas and his eyes were just as wide.

"You have learned an archangel spell. You summoned the very air to protect you. I would imagine you could have it fight for you as well."

"But...But I am just growing out of my fledgling state...and I was...I am not an archangel!"

"Yet only those with archangel blood can preform that spell."

"You didn't tell me that!" He shouted.

Gabriel chuckled and looked down at Young Cas. "If I did you wouldn't have tried..."

"Wait...you said...Archangel blood..."

Before we could hear the rest of it or get an answer we were spit out of the scene as if we were pushed out by force.  _'What the Hell!?'_ I internally shouted as I got up from the cold ground in the forest I started in.

_'I...Archangel...what?'_

_'Cas? Buddy, you okay?'_

_'It is very true that only those with archangel blood can do that...I shouldn't have been able to...Dean...I am only an angel.'_

_'Maybe...Maybe you're a bit more than that.'_ I said as I got up to walk towards him.

_'Dean...we need to keep venturing through my past...if it's alright with you of course...'_

_'Fine by me...how long has it been in the real world?'_

_'Currently it's been about thirty seconds.'_

_'Wow...time really is weird for you angels.'_

_'Indeed...but what pushed us?'_

_'I don't know...it might be what ever or who ever put the weird symbols on me.'_

_'It very well might be. Your runes are angelic, an angel may have done something with my subconscious..._ '

_'Alright where do you want to go next?'_

_'Well, Dean...that's just it. Remember, I didn't know about those two memories. They feel as if I should've remembered them but I didn't. They were more than suppressed memories. They were memories that were taken away.'_

_'Could it have just been, I don't know...visions? Someone making you see something that wasn't true?'_

_'No, it was all very real. There are no lies in this place. Not even you would be able to lie in this place. So, what we saw really happened.'_

_'Why would someone take away your memories?'_

_'I was different. Soon the other angels found out I was different but I don't think anyone would believe I have a soul and grace as well. It just isn't possible...well unless God really did put one in me...but no other angels would be able to sense it other than archangels. So I think I'm okay there, but it is still hard to believe that I have a soul. Not only that but that I was able to cast that spell. This is all strange to me, Dean.'_

_'Wait...earlier...when we were talking to Sam you kept saying when angels are created or born. Weren't you all just created?'_

_'No, not all of us. Some were actually born with angelic parents. That's why I said or.'_

_'Wait then how are angels born?'_

_'Like humans but there is no blood and no pain. The angel carrying the fledgling...their grace gets severely weakened for several weeks before they go into labor and then they only have a flicker of grace left once they are in labor. However, their labor only lasts a few seconds to a minute. Their grace returns in small spurts within three days after the fledgling is born, but the fledgling takes most of her grace to be born.'_

_'Okay and created?'_

_'God uses his own grace and power.'_

_'So were you created or born?'_

_'I...don't actually know.'_

_'Huh...maybe we'll find out.'_  Right when I said that another portal showed up behind Cas and we both looked at it and then looked at each other.  _'Well...now or never I guess.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Once we walked through We were welcomed by a younger Gabriel and in front of him was an extremely bright light in the shape of a man sitting on what looked to be a throne.  _'Cas, is that God?'_

_'Y-Yes.'_

_'Why did you stutter?'_

_'B-Because Dean, it is God. My father...and I haven't seen him in years...there are many more reasons but for now lets pay attention.'_

"Gabriel, it is good of you to visit me." A deep yet gentle voice came from the light and I tried to make out an actual person like I could with Cas and Gabriel but it didn't work. The light seemed to get brighter.

"Father, you are the one who called me here. I am not visiting."

"Ah...your attitude is refreshing as always Gabriel. You are right. I did call you here, but do you know why?"

"If I knew I don't think I'd still be standing here. Am I being judged?"

"What? No, of course not! I actually need your assistance with something."

"And what would that be?"

_'Huh...strange...'_  Cas spoke.

_'What?'_  I asked.

_'I don't sense my energy or grace...'_

"I would like to try something and to do that I will need you to be willing."

I watched as Gabriel seemed more cautious than confused. "Aren't you supposed to bringing a new fledgling to life soon?"

"Exactly, and that is what I need your help with."

"Father, correct me if I am wrong but that isn't exactly how it works and besides..."

A booming laughter was heard and it made everything feel warm around me, and I could tell it was from the bright light on the throne. "No, my son. Ah...You  _were_ always the one to jump to conclusions. No...I wish to try something. I want this angel to be different from the rest."

"You already have four archangels...are you planning on adding a fifth?"

"No...not exactly. However, I do want this one to have archangel blood in him without being an archangel. I also want him to be born at the same time."

"Why do I not like where this going?"

"Gabriel I'm going to need you to be a female angel but only for a month."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, but after I did I felt someone glaring at me as if the glare was solid. I looked at Cas and realized it wasn't coming from him, but he did look frightened and pale. I looked at the scene before me and I quickly realized that it was coming from God, and if I didn't know any better I would say he was smirking...at me. "No! no, no, no, no, and...What are you looking at?"

"Oh...nothing. Just some centuries into the future. Anyway, yes...I need this angel to have archangel blood in him his whole life and I refuse to ask your other brothers."

"Do you have ANY idea how awkward that is going to be for me!? He will still be my little brother and he will be my son! This is beyond wrong old man! Doesn't that go against everything you've taught!?"

"Wow..." God whistled. "...So you've stopped calling me father. Takes a lot for you to stop that. Yes you are right. I have taught differently and I will still hold to that. However, he will not actually be your brother."

"How do you mean?"

"He will be your son but not your brother. You will merely call him that."

"So...I have to look at my son every day and not say that he's BORN my son, but instead I am to tell everyone he was CREATED as my brother?"

"Yes, exactly. He will not be related to you in anyway other than father and son, but that must be kept between us. You cannot even tell him. You may hint at it, but unless he asks directly to either you or me, or he accidentally finds out...he will not be allowed to know."

Gabriel fell to the floor and my eyes went wide because I remember him as bouncy, all over the place, a trickster, a dick with wings, but this one is...sad and disappointed. "So...why me? Why turn me into a female angel? Why all of a sudden? What is the reason behind this? Why not just use my blood and create him anyway? Just Why!? Am I just some toy you get to play with and use your experiments on?"

"You are no toy Gabriel. Let me explain. I trust  _only you_  with this, that's why I want  _you_  to be the one to be turned into a female angel to bare a fledgling, and afterwards I will return you to a male archangel and..."

"Don't you think the others will not notice me being pregnant?"

"No, because they will only think that you have been turned into a female as punishment. You will not show. Anyway, I cannot use your blood alone because that will not be enough. To answer your other questions...I believe if I do this I will make a remarkable fledgling second only to the archangels and he will be the only one of his kind with wings completely unique and...I will give him a soul."

"Y-You'll give him a what? What is a soul?"

" Ah...right...I haven't made that just yet. Well...A soul is a fragile thing but it is also strong willed. It is filled with free will and love and hope. It is filled with determination, despair, heartache, defiance, obedience, anger, frustration, hate, kindness, hunger, starvation, want, desire, helplessness, helpfulness, and faith. Now, I have made these emotions known to all of you but all of these things will be made at once and sometimes felt at once in the future...A soul...will be in my creation after the fledgling. Humans. Every human will have a soul and it will be what sets them apart from the rest of us including me. Anyway...You will also be given a soul."

"Wha...Why!? HUMANS? What in the...?"

"Breathe Gabriel...it will be fine. Now...you will be given a soul to not only give your son part of a soul, but to also set you apart from your brothers."

"But then...wouldn't the fledgling and I be exactly alike?"

"No, he will be more advanced than the other angels as he grows. I mean for him to do grand things. He will help humanity, nature, angels, the world, and I will imbue him with other emotions as well as unique traits and powers."

"Well why not just make him an archangel!?"

"Because I don't want him to be. Now...will you accept my request?"

"It sounded like an order...not a request."

"Of course it is a request. I gave you the ability to say no...and you did so earlier...now...has your answer changed?"

"I...no one will know him as my son?"

"No."

"And he will likely be put off or pushed away by other angels..."

"Most likely."

"But...he will be powerful, joyful, obedient, and advanced..."

"Yes he will be, along with many more things."

"I...I accept on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I be allowed to look after him for as long as I live and further. I also wish to train him."

"That is two requests." I could tell God smirked but I didn't now how I knew. "I accept your terms."

"Then so be it. I will be a female angel, I will come to you at the end of the fourth week, he will be born, and I will be known as his brother. What will his name be?"

"You decide." I watched God move his hand and with one wave a small yet fast light moved from his hand to Gabriel, and instantly his features changed and he really turned into a she. Then another light shot out towards Gabriel and he...she...whatever...held his stomach and I could briefly hear a heart beat. "Oh...and Gabriel..."

Before God continued I felt as if my chest was punched...hard.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

I woke up with Cas looming over me, and I immediately tried to lift myself up off the ground, but I couldn't breath and my back was killing me. _'C...as...'_

_'Dean...I...you need you to try to calm yourself. We were pushed out of that memory by an angel. The energy that pushed us out is not the same energy that was coming from your runes.'_

_'Ugh...'_  I groaned as I rolled over to once again try and get up. I didn't much like being on the ground much less underneath my best friend like that. Once I was able to sit up and breath properly I chanced a look at Cas and he was crying. Actually crying. _'Cas...that memory man. Are you alright? You're crying.'_

_'No, I'm not alright, Dean. Everything or at the very least...most of what I knew was a lie until now. I...Gabriel...he's...'_

_'Yeah...I was surprised by that too, buddy. So...he's your dad. You're real dad. Well, judging by how it went down...God is still your dad too. Man this is weird. So...what do you want to do?'_

_'I...I don't know, Dean. I still want to find out who put the runes on you and for what purpose as well as who pushed us out, I know that much at least.'_

_'Right...so the thing we have in common...it may be the fact that you have a soul too. Do you think that's a good thing to hang on to? You said to make the bond thing we would have to have something strong in common.'_

_'Yes, that's right. However, we would have to still find a moment where our common factors are so strong it's almost tangible, so that we can both grab on to it.'_

I sat there and thought for a moment, because it sounded like we would've had to have met at some point in time for there to be a tangible moment, and then it hit me.  _'Cas...A tangible moment!'_

_'Yes, that's what I just said, Dean. Why are you...?'_

_'No! Cas...a TANGIBLE moment...when you pulled me from Hell it was literally tangible then, because it left a mark on me!'_

I watched with slight pride as his eyes grew wide and his tears seemed to have dried.  _'That is the perfect moment!'_  He jumped to his feet and I couldn't help but stare as a wide smile appeared on his face along with fascinated realization. His wings seemed to stretch out and wave about in their own happiness.  _'Dean Winchester, you never cease to amaze me.'_

_'I'm glad, because you know...then you would get bored.'_

_'I...you do know we're going to have to go through that memory so that we can both grab on to that moment?'_

_'Yeah, I kind of guessed that. I would be seeing it through your eyes right?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Maybe then I will see what you saw in me that made it to where you stubbornly stuck by me as my friend all this time.'_

Cas laughed and nodded his head before looking to the sky.  _'Perhaps so.'_

_'What about Gabriel being your dad?'_

_'I will...have to accept that and deal with the revelation later. Right now you are still in danger with the runes on you...have you felt anything else?'_

_'Well...my back is killing me.'_

_'Where?'_

_'My shoulder blades.'_ Once I said that his eyes got wide and he seemed to swallow a lump in his throat.  _'Cas...what's wrong, man?'_

_'The runes on your back...they may be causing you to...it sounds like...if your back hurts there where the runes have been placed...you may be growing wings.'_

_'I what?'_

_'We need to hurry and get to my memory of grabbing you in hell.'_

_'No, wait...are you serious!?'_

_'I'm afraid so!'_ Cas turned away from me and he held out his hands in front of him, and he said something in a different language, but for some reason I was able to understand it.

_'You opening a portal to your past...and to hell?'_

That question earned me the most shocked expression I had ever seen on Cas and considering what we just saw, that was saying a lot. His arms lowered and I swear if his eyes got any wider then they would've popped out.  _'You...you understood what I said?'_

_'Yeah...I don't know how though because...'_

_'Dean! You understood what I said!'_

_'Yeah, and like I said...I don't know how I did, because I only know exorcisms and English!'_

_'I was speaking enochian.'_

_My mind was reeling at his words. I was pretty sure only angels could hear and understand enochian. 'W-What does that mean?'_

_'I think who ever cursed you, is not only trying to destroy you by seeing my true self...and we proved that, that is slightly impossible now, considering you saw my true self in my memories...but, I think they may be trying to turn you into an angel as a back up plan if they couldn't destroy you first. All angelic runes have a sort of 'just in case' spell in it as well.'_

_'I...I'm turning into a freaking angel!?'_

_'Seems so.'_  He nodded his head and turned back around and finished the spell he was casting and a portal similar to the others appeared but it also had a disgusting shade of red and what looked to be embers flying through it.  _'Let's go, Dean.'_

_'You know, I'm not exactly eager to go back.'_

_'I know, but in order to make the bond, we have to.'_

_'I know it's just...I'll see what you saw...'_

_'You have nothing to worry about. Believe me, Dean. Hell never shined as bright as it did when your soul was trapped there.'_  He held out his hand and I was speechless as I grabbed it and we walked through the portal together.


	6. Chapter 6

This time around, we were not standing, nor walking, but we were actually flying through hell.  _'Cas?'_  I asked as I held his hand tighter so I wouldn't fall.  _'I don't much like holding hands, but don't you dare let go!'_

_'I would never.'_  I looked to my side and his wings were impressive and they looked the same as they did before we entered the portal.

_'Hey, Cas? Will I be able to see what your wings looked like before grabbing me out of hell?'_

_'More than likely. Look there I_  am!' Cas pointed with pride in his voice.

I looked to where he was pointing and I saw wings of various different colors, but they were all like different types of bird wings except for Cas' and the further we flew, the more the other angels had to fight back demons and from the bright glare and sometimes wing burns along walls, they didn't survive the fight. "Castiel, go on ahead!"

"Brother! What about you?"

"I will follow behind! Go rescue the righteous man!"

_'Cas, I hear someone but I don't see them.'_

_'It was sent to my mind from an angel who was falling behind. He was to assist me in pulling you out of hell. He didn't survive.'_

We continued to fly through hell, and we flew over tortured souls and prison cells, and then Cas from the past stopped and it was almost as if he were standing on air as his wings gently flapped above what looked like to be a fiery abyss, and I remembered that that was where I had tortured souls. We followed past Cas and he fought the demons around me and he ganked a lot of them, and then he moved to grab me from the torture rack. "Dean Winchester, I am here to rescue you."

"No! Leave me, this is where I belong!"

"No, you don't! You are a good man, Dean."

"Was! I am dead and I now torture. What would you know anyway!?" I stared almost impatiently as my past self was shaped similar to Gabriel and Cas. However, the light around me was almost a pure emerald green mixed with flecks of gold and sky blue light. I could tell it was still me because I could faintly make out the shape of my body and my voice sounded tired, angry, weak, and helpless.

"I am angel of the lord sent to rescue you, the righteous man." The past me whipped his head around and my eyes didn't burn, they didn't melt, but I cried.

"Just take your...wings...and leave me here. I belong here. I am sorry you wasted your time." At that moment more demons came towards past me and past Cas and he landed to stand where I stood and continued to fight them there, and past me just simple stared. I don't know if I was frightened or in awe back then. I didn't recall any of this, but of course I didn't recall anyone rescuing me from hell either when I crawled out of the dirt.

Once the demons were gone this time, past Cas tried to grab me by the hand, the wrist, even with both hands under my arms, but I kept fighting him and lashing out. "Dean Winchester, you may be the righteous man but you are also a very stubborn one!"

"I told you! I belong here! I've done some terrible things in my life, and I certainly don't deserved to be saved by an actual angel! I didn't even know angels were real but your wings are massive enough to where I know you're telling the truth about everything but the fact that you think I'm a righteous man! I am no such thing!" Stronger demons came this time and finally past Cas grabbed me to where my face was in his chest and he held an arm around me, and he screamed in pain as he flew away. "What's happening!" past me asked as he flew me out of hell.

"A...bond...though I know not why. Your soul is bonding with my grace!"

"So what...we're soul mates or something!" I looked so defeated, and I had finally given up on trying to fight him. I just let him carry me out of hell but a fire ball came out of nowhere it singed his right wing.

"Bring Dean Winchester back to us! He belongs in hell!" I recognized the voice. It was the demon who convinced me to torture. It sent chills down my spine and I felt slightly sick.

"I will not be giving Dean Winchester to the likes of you! He is a good and righteous man and the only reason he is here is because he was looking after his kin!" I could tell from my point of view of watching past Cas try and fly that he was struggling and I watched as his beautiful wings got burned and singed in certain areas. Another fire ball came and it hit the other wing.

"Have fun with your burnt wings!" The demon laughed wickedly and before I knew it we were somehow in the forest again, but it was still us watching our past selves.

"W-Where are we?" Past me asked.

"We are in a safe place. This is a section of heaven that, to my understanding, only I use now. Give me a moment...I must say something to my brothers and sisters." Past Cas looked up to the sky and spoke in enochian, and once again I understood it. I also quickly noticed that my ears weren't bleeding from hearing his real voice.

"What did you just say?"

"I shouted, 'Dean Winchester, the righteous man is saved!' and I made sure all of the angels near or far knew."

_'Cas...that light coming off of me...is that my soul? How come I can still see my body?'_

_'Because a humans soul rushes through their entire body so when they get dragged to hell they are dragged with their souls in the shape of their body. Most humans don't have their souls shining outside of their bodies though because before you, there wasn't a righteous soul trapped in hell.'_

"Sorry about your wings man..."

"Don't be..." I looked at his wings and the edges were still glowing a burning orange that glowed further up some of his feathers. "...I'm proud of my wings. More so now than ever. I will still be able to fly as well, so don't worry about that either. It will just be slightly more difficult. And to answer your earlier question. No, we are not soul mates as angels don't have souls. We have grace. We just have a more profound bond than most. I will sit here and repair your body if you will allow me."

"What do you mean repair my body?"

"Your brother and a man you called bobby buried you, you were buried for a while to my understanding. I will rebuild your body to the best of my ability so that when you do raise from the dead, you will not look..."

"Like a zombie or corpse?"

"Precisely. It is nice to see you are finally cooperative."

Past me laughed and it seemed to echo in the space we were in. "Yeah well, think of it as thanks for saving me. I also can't do much else. For one, you risked your wings for me, and I could tell that that is a sensitive part on an angel because you screamed out in pain and you slowed your flying. I feel like I'm to blame for your wings. Two, despite my fighting and arguing, you still pulled me out of there. I'm grateful truly, but..."

"I think I understand. Alright...I will be looking into your soul as I repair you so that I can see exactly what you look like and how you moved. I will also see everything you are...your heart, your mind, your emotions, your past...everything. Are you alright with that?"

"Go for it. First, what's your name?"

"My name is Castiel." Past Cas put his hands through the front of my chest and I felt now Cas grab my hand.

_'Now Dean!'_  I don't know how I knew but I knew exactly where I was supposed to place my hand. I held Cas' hand with my left and place my right on past Cas' shoulder and he put his left hand on past me's shoulder. It felt strange and warm, it also felt frightening and powerful. I noticed a blinding light that was a mixture of what Cas' wings looked like and what apparently my soul looks like, and then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

I got pushed back again and this time I fell on the floor of the motel room and Cas seemed to get pushed against the wall, still on the bed. "Cas?" I asked and I heard him groan. "You alright?" Sam stepped in and seemed panicked but I just held a hand up to him. "Cas!?"

Another groan and I watched Cas slump forward holding onto the front of his head. "Yeah, I'm just peachy, Dean. Other than an irritation to my head, I'm doing great." Cas laughed and looked down at me with a small smile.

"Did...Did Cas just...did he just reply with sarcasm and laugh?"

"Yeah, he did." I chuckled to myself and pushed myself up from the floor.

"So...did the bond thing work?" Sammy asked with a curious expression.

I felt some weird warmth in my chest, and it seemed that Cas felt the same. It didn't feel wrong or like it didn't belong. It felt like it was supposed to be there. "Yeah, I think it did, Sammy."

"It worked alright, but I also found out a lot of information I didn't know before and someone kept trying to push us out of my memories. It felt like another Archangel, but not the same one that placed the runes on Dean. I also figured out what the runes on his back are going to do."

"Wait...you weren't in the room for more than five minutes, how could you have found out so much?"

"An angel's noggin and heaven are a bit strange on time, Sammy. It felt like hours and almost a whole day while we were gone. I...saw a lot of stuff that I wish I hadn't forgotten, but I am glad I know now."

"Wait...what did you find out, Dean? And what are the marks on his back gonna do? Time moves differently? Cas, you found out you had hidden memories? I am so lost! Archangels again?"

"Calm down, Sam. I can explain."

"Cas?" I asked, trying to sound as if I was unsure he should tell him everything that happened.

"It's fine, Dean. Firstly, Dean us able to see my true form and hear my true voice without repercussions now due to the runes and because of the bond we just made. Secondly, it seems I am more different than I originally thought...I have archangel blood in me and my father was an archangel...as well as God still being my father."

"Wait...you're part archangel...and God...I thought the archangels were all male..."

"God turned his dad into a mom for a month and then back to a dad, but he wasn't allowed to know that he was his dad. He was to only believe that he was his older brother."

"W-who is your father...if you don't mind me asking..."

"...Gabriel." Cas answered and we both waited for a reaction from Sam, but all he did was stare, blink, and stare again. "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. It's just uh...surprising...So, God turned Gabriel into a female?"

"Yes, and apparently I did not get my name from God but from Gabriel. Who also made it a condition to train me..."

"A condition for...?"

"For getting pregnant, Sammy. Gabriel agreed to it on the condition that he be allowed to watch over Cas and to train him. He was allowed to hint at him being the dad but unless it was directly asked or..." I trailed off as I recalled God looked at me and told Gabriel he looked some centuries in the future.

"Dean?" Sammy called to me but I whipped my head to Cas.

"Cas, God knew you were going to find out! Remember when we were watching God talk to Gabriel and he said he looked some centuries into the future? He stared at me and smirked!"

"Wait you saw God, Dean? And Gabriel? And your eyes didn't melt or your soul get injured?"

"Are you serious?" I heard Cas and it seemed he didn't hear Sam so I just nodded to both of them. "So...he knew."

"I think so..."

"W-what else happened?" Sammy asked as he slid his back down the wall of my room, his hair messy from his hands running through it in shock.

"I um...apparently have a soul. I have both soul and grace. I was different from the start in how advanced I was and I could cast archangel spells that only those with archangel blood could cast."

"So...how come you don't remember any of it?"

"Someone...whoever originally took me to have my emotions and sentiments adjusted took these memories and made them almost nonexistent and would've been...if I hadn't have had a soul. A normal angel doesn't remember most of their days as a fledgling...but I did...usually once an angel makes their decision their days as a fledgling are wiped clean except for a few things. It is to keep them from disobeying because of their own sentiments and emotions. It is taken away from their grace and discarded...making it to where it's as if it never happened. Every angel knows this. Anyway, the one who had to do it to me must've realized that he could only suppress it, so they may have put a sort of...back up plan. Trying to push me out before I found out everything but because Dean was there with me...it didn't work the way he wanted it to."

"Do you know which archangel changed your memories?"

"There were two I had to go to. The first was Gabriel and the second was...Raphael."

"Umm...Isn't he, you know...dead?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but for archangels it is different. Once they die, their spells can still remain."

"What about the runes on Deans back and the rune behind his other ear and his neck?"

"Well...it seems as though the other one behind his ear and neck were activated while we were going through my memories. The one behind his other ear...it allows him to hear and understand enochian. The one behind his neck seems to make it to where seeing an angels true form or hearing their true voice has no affect on him. He can hear and see just as the angels do."

"I don't like where this is going." Sammy said in a hard tone as he loomed back and forth at the both of us.

"Those runes will cause him to grow wings. The rune markings all together are turning him into an angel."

"Okay...and you think that maybe an archangel placed the runes on him? Well, the only archangel left is..."

"Lucifer." We all said at once.

"Well...I am so glad we could clear that up!" We could hear Lucifer speak but he was no where to be found. "Did you have fun going through my little brother's mind Dean? I sure did...because you see...while you were in there I was too and I got to see things through your eyes...it seems there really WAS a reason little Castiel was so different and unfortunately my plan won't go as I wanted it to. I wanted the runes to destroy you...but having them draw more angels to you to kill you, as you are currently an abomination, works just as well. I will see you later when they catch up with you, toodles."

"H-He knows about everything!" Cas spoke and seemed highly upset.

"What could that do to you...if the other angels find out?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"The possibilities are endless and none of them are could. Many of them involve my death, dissection, and torture."

"Wait...no one knew that you...that you have a soul?"

"No, no one knew. No one aside form God and Gabriel, but if the angels listen to Lucifer then he could very well show them what he saw. They will be coming after us anyway, so really it seems like it's only a matter of time."

"Well, we could pick where they attack us at least." Sammy suggested and my jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, that'll be just great. We will be making targets of ourselves on purpose!" Cas rolled his eyes and it made Sammy take a few steps back. "Sam...your idea is great in theory but right now, Dean would not be good in a fight. I can take us somewhere and ward it to the best of my ability, making it to where they can't find us, and when the wings do come out, I can train him. After the battle we can figure out how to remove them, but as of right now, we don't have a way to get rid of them, and he will be seeing everyone's true form and hearing their real voices. It may not harm him, but it will certainly be overwhelming for him, and if they find out what he can see and hear in the battle and he isn't ready to counteract the next move after that...how well do you think he'll fare?"

"I...I don't know."

"I was trained by an archangel, I can train him."

"So...you want to...wait for his wings to come out? How long will that take, and does he even want training? What will happen if the curse can't be broken? What about the Gabriel situation with him being your dad?"

"Sam...I know this is a lot to take in..."

"It's okay, Sammy." I interrupted. "It sounds like a better plan than me going in to the battle like this, and if I were to sprout wings in the middle of it, do you really think I would be able to immediately handle them the way Cas can? His wings are massive man, and I don't think their that light either."

"Y-You know what his wings look like?"

"Yeah, I thought I mentioned that...oh well...yeah, I've seen his wings. Before, during, and after...after..."

"After what, Dean?" Sammy asked, and I found myself swallowing a lump in my throat.

"A-After he pulled me from hell. It was weird to see myself through an angel's perspective...and I fought him for a long while...but I'm also the reason..."

"Dean Winchester don't you dare finish that sentence. I do not blame you, how many times must I get it through your thick skull?"

"Wait...what exactly is he blaming himself for?" Sammy asked as he continued to look at us like we both had two heads.

"When Cas came to get me out of hell...as he was flying away with me and my soul...his wings got burned by hellfire."

"Oh...Well...um...Cas, where would you be taking us?"

"That spot in the forest?" I asked and I received a quick nod and a smile from Cas.

I could tell Sammy was trying very hard not to laugh at us or rather me. "You two um...have your own spot in the forest?"

"Shut it Sammy!" I looked at Sammy, then I looked at Cas, and finally I looked to the floor. "And yes...we do. Now...are you sure they won't find us there?"

"I'm certain of it. Gabriel created it, and even God himself helped in it's creation so that I could be trained without being watched by anyone else. Even though Lucifer saw it he would never be able to find it. I'm sure you two are well informed on Gabriel's ability to trick the mind and to make the most unreal places seem perfectly real."

"Yeah..." Sammy and I said at the same time.

"Well, that's good. Once you get all of your things together, I will take us there. However, Sam...there will be a cabin in the forest...I will need you to stay there and keep watch so to speak...because I don't know if you would be able to physically handle watching us train."

"Wait...like...you're going to have your wings out too?"

"Yes, it's the best way to train. The thing that worries me the most is what may happen if you see Dean's wings. There is also the matter that I am not sure how that space will affect humans...it is very possible just being in that space you will be able to see and hear us just fine...However, it has never been tested so I don't know."

"Right...so I can either keep watch, risk burning my eyes for the rest of my life, or I could possibly do both without any worry...one out of three isn't bad I guess...Wait, why wouldn't I be able to handle Dean's wings?"

"They are the wings of the righteous man..."

"Sammy...I saw my soul...even to an angel it was pretty damn bright."

"Wow...okay. So...I'll just get my stuff together."

"I didn't unpack so I'm good." Once Sam went back to his room I turned back to Cas. "Hey...what color do you think my wings will be?"

He smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow at me. "Is Dean Winchester excited about being an angel?"

"I what? No! Why would you think...A little bit, yes."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, it's not all that's cracked up to be. You're right. the wings aren't light." He looked at me and shook his head with another smile, and no matter how many times I see it, it still seems a bit strange, but it's really who Cas is. "I think your wings will be...the color of your soul."

"Wow...That's amazing."

"You'll be slightly like me...Your wings won't resemble any type of bird on this planet. You will be different."

"I've been different all my life, Cas."

"That is very true."


	8. Chapter 8

Once Sammy was ready to go, Cas zapped us to the forest we were at during the bond thing and Sam wouldn't stop closing his mouth in shock. "Hello? ground control to major Sam!"

"What?" Sammy looked all around and I was confused. All I saw was a pure green forest, a crystal clear lake in the distance, and a cabin not too far that looked like it had never been used.

"What are you staring at?"

"Dean, do you not see this?"

"I see it..."

"It's beautiful, it's incredible, it's sparkling everywhere, and it feels so pure."

"I knew you needed a haircut Sammy. That hair of yours is making you girly." Right after I said that I heard Sam cry in pain and he covered his eyes as if something was stabbing him there. "Cas? What's happening to him!?"

"I...I don't know." Cas came closer and called out to Sammy. "Sam, look at me!"

Sam looked up and a bright blue glow appeared over his eyes and then it faded. "C-Cas..." He stuttered and fell on his butt as he looked up at Cas and then he looked at me. "D-Dean?"

"What is it Sammy?"

"I...I think I can see Cas..."

"Well I hope so because..."

"No I mean..." He turned away from me and looked at Cas again. "Cas...I see your wings...and...your...light."

"So that's what happens when a normal mortal is brought here. Well, good to know."

"Is he...is he being sarcastic!?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I helped Sam up. "There is still a lot you don't know about Cas." After I spoke my back started feeling like it was ripping apart. I dropped my bag and fell to my knees. "C-Cas!?"

"Sam, we need to get him to the cabin, now!"

I felt Cas take my left arm and Sam take my right and they had to practically drag me to the Cabin, but once we got there Sam asked if he could start a fire, Cas said it was okay and to boil some water while he was at it. "Why do we need boiling water?"

"Your wings are going to come out soon. It will be extremely painful for you, because you are human. There is stuff here to help repair any kind of wound...even wings. I will have to clean your wings from the blood that will likely be on them." He felt across my shoulder blades and his hands felt like ice in comparison to the fever I knew I had from the pain. "Not much longer now. Sam, in the cabinet above the counter there should be Alcohol, bandages, gauze, and a light blue cream...don't ask just bring."

"Right...got it...I can't believe you have things like that here...I thought you could just heal yourself..."

"Not when you're constantly sparring with an elite angel like an archangel. Wounds don't heal that easily." Cas grabbed all of the items Sammy brought and went back to my back. "Thank you...now...I need you to stand back...I don't actually know how big Dean's wings will be."

"AHHHHH CAS! IT FUCKING HURTS! IT...AHHHHHHHHH" I was clenching my stomach and I could barely breathe let alone see when all of a sudden a ripping noise was heard from behind me, followed by a flapping noise, and lots of splatter sounds which were then followed by dripping sounds. I could tell there was an incredibly bright and shining light surrounding me, so from all of that, my guess is that my wings just came out.

"Your wings have come out, Dean." I heard Cas try and reassure me as he started to get into the first aid immediately. "I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt, and you will likely be very sensitive and protective of your wings without meaning to...just remember this has to be done." I nodded my head. "Good...Now, Sam..." I didn't hear anything from Sam so I turned around too and he was up against a wall, ass firmly planted on the floor and he was looking at my back with shock, awe, and worry. "Sam? I need your help with Dean...are you alright?"

"My...My brother has wings!" He scoffed with a smile. "I...I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll help bitch! This fucking hurts!"

"JERK!" He shouted and scrambled to his feet and came towards us.

"Dean, please no cursing here. This is a sacred place to me, please keep it that way."

"Sorry, Cas."

"Thank you...Now, Sam...I'm going to need you to  _carefully_  yet  _firmly_  hold onto the crook of the wing and the tip while I clean the base and heal it with the gel you brought me."

As soon as I felt Sammy touched my wings I almost sent him flying, and suddenly I didn't want anyone touching my wings but Cas. "Cas...why did I just do that?"

"Like I said, you will be very protective and sensitive of your wings. Just breathe and let him try again."

"Okay..." I did as he said, and though my wings wanted nothing more than to throw Sammy back, I thought of it like an extra arm and willed it to drop down to my side.

"That's impressive, Dean!"

"What is?" Sammy asked.

"He was able to take control of his wing in minutes. Usually when a fledgling starts trying to control their wings it can take them weeks to months to learn how to even twitch them. He treated his wing like an extra limb and in reality it kind of is. Now I can clean it easier now. Just try and keep him Calm, Sam."

I could faintly hear footsteps come in front of me and suddenly I didn't feel so good. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean...I'm here."

"I...I don't feel good...I'm...dizzy..."

"You lost a lot of blood at once, Dean. Cas is gonna fix you up."

"W-What...?"

"Cas is gonna..."

"No...What color...are...they?"

"Your wings?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't really know yet...there's a lot of blood."

"You'll find out the color once I'm done cleaning your wound."

I felt a piece of wet cloth being pressed against my back and it hurt so much I saw stars. "SHOOT THAT HURTS! AH..."

"I have to clean the wound before I can put healing gel on it."

"How long...does it...take for the...gel stuff...to work?" I asked between groans and pants.

"It works instantly, just try and stay calm. The worst part on this side is almost over."

He took the cloth away and I had never been happier for something being taken away. Then, I felt the cool gel and it felt amazing. I could physically feel the wound closing and it was like cool water running down my back. It did feel strange However, when the wound closed around my wing. Cas did the same thing on the other side and I felt ten times better. "Thank you...both of you."

"You're welcome." Sammy beamed with pride and I willed my right wing to be brought towards me and noticed all the blood that soaked it and some that was already beginning to dry on my feathers and it was like it was pulling at each individual feather. "You want me to help you clean them, Dean?"

"Yeah...and Cas...could you get the other wing?"

"Of course Dean." Cas smiled, and for some reason I could tell he was proud of me moving my wings like I was, but really...it did just feel like extra arms.

Once the blood was finally off I went outside on my own with Cas and Sammy following close behind. "Uh...Dean...what are you doing?"

"I...I want to try something..."

"What would that be?" Cas asked.

I felt it in my soul almost. I knew I could do it, but I had to just do it. Like 'jumping off a cliff into cool water' do it. I smiled at them both, I flapped my wings, and I flew straight into the sky. The wind in my feathers felt amazing. I could feel every feather being affected and it was as if time had stood still. My heart pounded and I felt a surge of energy through my entire body making it almost unbelievable that I was in excruciating pain just a few moments ago. For a moment I could hear and feel everything in the space we were in. I saw the shocked expressions on Cas and Sammy so, after a few 'laps' over them I landed in front of them with my feet easily touching the ground. "Wow! That was incredible!"

"You..." Sammy started.

"...Flew..." Cas finished. "How did you know..."

"I don't know...I just knew I could."

Cas wore a smile that held a combination of smug, proud, and impressed all in one. "Seems like training you won't be that difficult after all. First your true wings need to come out...these wings don't hold color yet." I looked at my wings and they were pure white.

"How do we do that?"

"Raise your wings up...Good...now repeat after me..."

I heard what he said and it completely baffled Sam because he said it in enochian. I repeated it and in my head the words were, 'God gave me wings, Grace, fill them with life!' Once I said it in enochian like he did I felt another surge of energy course through my wings and a bright light surrounded all of us briefly and dimmed onto my wings. I looked at them and I couldn't help the stupid giddy laugh that escaped my lips. Cas was right. It was what my soul looked like in hell. Swimming emerald green with flecks of gold and sky blue flowing gently through the opposite flowing green. "Wow..."

"Wow is a good word for it." Cas said as he came forward. "Look up to the sky, Dean."

I looked up and I noticed from this exact angle the leaves on the trees looked emerald green due tl the sunlight and there were pieces of sunlight breaking through that looked like gold, and there were still bits of blue sky. "So...my wings are the colors of the lights coming through the trees."

"That is as close a description as I can get for it, but it doesn't do it justice."

"Thank you." I looked at them both when saying this and I don't know what came over me but I lunged for them both and hugged them, and wrapped my wings around them. Once I pulled back, Sam was smiling like a fool and Cas was too but he had better control over it. "So when does training start?"

"Now."


	9. Chapter 9

Before I could say a word Cas lifted up into the sky and I could hear him laughing. "Oh no you don't!" I laughed out and followed him.

"So good of you to join, Dean. I see you can fly perfectly well...but can you dodge?" Cas smiled wickedly as he started going after me with his angel blade.

"Hey! What the hell Cas!"

"The other angels will not go easy on you at all once they figure out what has happened to you." He flew straight towards me and I tucked my wings in for a brief moment and then I let them out again, catching the wind beneath me which lifted me up higher. "Well, you can drop, and lift, that's something I suppose."

"Oh? I bet I could show you a thing or two old man!"

"HA! I said the same thing to Gabriel! Let's see if you can catch up, child!" He laughed and dove through the trees and he dodged them with such ease it honestly looked like someone sewing a stitch or suture.

"Wait...did you call me child? Oh you are so gonna get it!"

"That's if you can catch up."

I flew as fast as I could, quickly figuring out that one big flap every now and then would propel me just enough to get closer and if I let my wings out to catch the wind, tuck them in, flap and repeat...I caught up to him in no time. I tapped his shoulder carefully. "Tag, you're it!" I flew back towards the cabin and not two seconds after I turned around towards the cabin I heard a loud boom and suddenly Cas was flying in front of me. He slowed down just enough to give a cocky smirk just before speed flying to the ground and landing next to Sam who was pretty much jelly at this point. Once I landed I looked at Sammy first, and his jaw was still dropped. "Sammy, you alright man?"

"Y-You and Cas...the two of you raced and Cas...he seems so different now...I just...my mind is blown, Dean. You're a natural with your wings. Cas is still better but you acted as if you've had them all along. Also, you seemed...I don't know...you seemed more free and happier almost. Like you didn't have a care in the world."

"It did feel amazing, I'm not gonna lie. Although...Cas, what the hell was that when you suddenly appeared in front of me?"

"That was what you humans call super sonic speed. It is also similar to when I 'zap' to and from places. Anyway, at least I don't have to teach you flying or drop and lift, but it does seem you have to work on your dodging. You don't just have to avoid your body from getting pierced, you have to avoid your wings getting pierced. They are still very new so if they get pierced or torn in any way, you will not do well. You will become unbalanced. You are advanced in many things, but this is true for all new angels no matter how advanced. It's like...the way human skin gets tougher over time or how an immune system strengthens over time. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...I understand." As disappointing as it sounded, I knew I would have to learn whatever I can from Cas, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Dean, quit pouting." Cas raised an impatient eyebrow at me and it caught me slightly off guard.

"What are you talking about? I'm not pouting!"

"Hmm...well, your wings say differently." He leaned a little to the right and slightly pointed at my wings. I turned around and they were drooped like when Young Cas' wings were drooped because he was upset.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Now my emotions show in my wings."

"Indeed, onto the next lesson. Dodging properly while in air, but you will be learning on land."

"What why?" For some reason my voice came out as whiny as a child that isn't getting their way, and I kicked myself internally for that, because that was going to be something that Sammy was never going to let me live down.

"Because, you like flying so much...and besides, it's useful on land as well. Do you remember when you saw me fighting in hell?"

"Yeah, when you couldn't use the angel blade you used your wings...and you dodged with them too...alright, it sounds fair."

"Good, Sam...we may need you to go ahead and bring us some first aid just in case. Do not forget the blue cream."

"No problem...but I am curious...um...what is the blue cream?"

"It is a mixture of every healing herb known to man, and archangel grace. It's what allowed Dean's wounds to heal so rapidly."

"Ah...and I guess that's a bit personal?"

"Well, yes. Our grace is extremely personal and private, and our wings are a physical representation of our grace so..."

"Gotcha. I'm just gonna go...and get the first aid stuff..."

"Thank you, Sammy!" I shouted and like a dork he held up a big thumbs up as he ran back to the cabin. When I saw him go inside and come out a weird question came to mind. "Hey, Cas...why is there a cabin if you don't require food or sleep?"

"I...I actually never questioned it before, but now that I think about it, and after what we just found out...it was probably a place God made for Gabriel when he went into labor."

"That makes a bit of sense actually."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure God said he wouldn't show, but I imagine it would be near impossible for any of the other angels or archangels to NOT notice when another angel is being born, so it makes sense that he would need to bring Gabriel to a place that no one else knows about. Especially if he was growing weak as an archangel."

"I'm impressed, Dean. I hadn't thought quite that far. That is a perfect explanation."

"Well, thank you. I do try."

"Ah, Sam you're back."

"Yeah, here's the stuff."

"Sammy...you lookin' kind of down. What's wrong?"

"Well, you're training as an angel and I'm the pack mule."

"Not true!" I shouted. "You're my brother and...and I love ya man..." Feeling a bit strange and hearing the word that came out of my mouth I quickly turned to Cas. "Cas...why am I having a chick flick moment?"

"Because...remember? You can't lie here dean."

"Well, that's just great. Well, anyway...Sammy, you're not just a pack mule. You're my brother and you mean the world to me. I've looked after you since you were small...and it feels like that still, but you're always there when I need ya, and besides, if both Cas and I get injured in training...someone is going to need to patch us up."

"Thank you, Dean..." The heartfelt look on Sammy's face made me cringe inside because of how sappy I sounded, but I also felt happy about it because now Sammy knows a little bit of his worth.

I cleared my throat and looked to Cas and nodded my head. "I'm ready."

"Good, but I just got an idea...slight change of plans...we're going to work on making your wings disappear and be placed onto a different plane...basically you will be making them invisible and able to constantly pass through anything. People, trees, buildings, objects, and even your own clothing. This way, we can surprise the angels a little bit."

"Wait...but won't they already know I've been turned into an angel?"

"They will know you are turning into one...but not that you are one yet. They will likely attack us as soon as we leave but before they attack they will assess you...it may be painful for Sam but not for you. They will speak to you in enochian, you will see their true forms, and you will be able to see their wings behind them despite them being hidden from humans. Until you show  _your_  wings, Dean, they will not know you have them."

"Wow. Alright what's the lesson?"

"To turn them invisible. For you it may be easy. Just picture how your body was and felt before you gained wings and just pretend they aren't there. Their weight should vanish too."

I did as he said and I didn't feel a difference. I looked at my wings and they were still there. "Cas, I did as you said, man...so why am I still seeing my wings?"

"Because you looked at it from an ordered perspective. I should've been clearer. It has to be that you want them gone. They will disappear and not even you will see them, and eventually everything will pass through them, but you have to want them invisible."

"I..." I was breathless and speechless, but I don't know why, aside from the fact I don't know if I could do what Cas was asking of me.

"Dean, you don't want them gone...do you?" He narrowed his eyes at me the exact same way and used the exact same tone that he used when we met in the barn and he found out that I didn't think I deserved to be saved.

I searched for an answer to why it hurt when he talked about my wings going gone, and that seemed like as good a reason as any. "I...I don't think I do, Cas. What the hell is happening to me?"

"I can't say that I know for sure...but it seems...that when we made the bond that we did, you may have gained grace that went even further than the runes giving you wings. The runes definitely gave you some grace but you may have gained a lot more through the bond...and that side of you is leaning more and more on your angel side."

"So wait...we're the same now? Cause...you were born with a soul and grace, and now you think that perhaps I have grace mixed with my soul...so..."

Cas smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hmm...sounds like it."

I shook my head and cleared my throat to keep this from becoming a chick flick moment and I looked to the sky for a moment. "So um...I just have to want them gone? What if I just  _wanted_  them to turn invisible and to phase through anything?"

"That's essentially what I meant anyway so, it should work."

I quickly nodded my head and imagined if I were in a battle with anything I would hate it if they grabbed my wings, so I took it as a defensive strategy and since this was training for basically that, it wasn't so difficult keeping that mindset. Suddenly, I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders and lower back. I turned my head to see my wings and I saw nothing, yet I knew they were still there. It was almost as if I felt it in my soul. "Uh...Cas, I think I did it."

"Indeed you did. Now, I am going to throw this apple at your wings..."

"Like Gabriel did to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm ready." I watched as Cas through the apple and it went straight through where my wings should've been. "CAS IT WENT THROUGH IT WENT THROUGH!" I quickly heard Sammy laughing. I looked at him and he was completely doubled over. "Something funny Sammy?"

"Oh yeah! You acted like a kid who woke up and realized it was Christmas!" He continued to laugh, so I continued to wait until he was done. "Sorry...heh...I'm done now. Seriously, I'm glad for you, Dean, and now you look like my brother again. Now, you're less intimidating."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him as I walked to stand directly in front of him and I brought my wings back out and I raised them high over my head like Gabriel did to Cas, and Sammy seemed to have the same reaction that young Cas had. Unfortunately, I didn't get to bask in the glory of intimidating him for very long because the sudden weight on me again made me go off balance and I fell on my ass. I heard Sammy chuckle and I immediately glared at him. "Don't start, Sammy!" I shouted as I stood myself back up and hid my wings again. It was nice to get the weight off, but I did miss them when I did that. "Alright, Cas...fight me."

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to fight you on an even playing field!"

Almost without warning Cas took his angel blade out and his wings got vicious. He went after my neck, my shoulders, my ribs, and even my own heart. Thankfully I dodged it all, but then he used his wings in combination to the attack. I felt like a pinball and his wings felt as solid as steel if not stronger. Finally, I had had enough and something snapped. I wanted  _my own_  angel blade and wouldn't you know it, one appeared out of my arm like I was taking a bone out, but I could tell it was my grace. Now we really were on an even playing field and I slowly but surely let out my wings bit by bit as I went after Cas the same way he did me. I noticed as I was attacking, that his eyes were wide in slight fear and shock, and normally I would want to know why my best friend looks frightened of me, but I finally had the upper hand. Once my wings were fully out I used them on him like he did me, except I extended mine as far out as I could get them, wrapped them around him, pulled him close, and I cut both sides of his cheek before jumping back ten feet. "You alright there, Cas? Your old age slowing you down?" I saw his pupils get blown and I could tell he was going to come at me more viciously than before, because I remember reading somewhere that if someone's eyes dilate in a fight, they're going to go all out, because of the fight or flight response thing. After his pupils dilated to the size of saucers, he was in front of me in an instant. He cut my cheeks the same way and made one long cut vertically from the middle of my chest to my belly button.

"Oh, Dean...you really have no idea what I'm capable of. Your lesson is done for today before I get carried away. You've done well." He walked away and if I didn't know any better it looked like he was restraining himself from continuing to fight. "Dean could you come here please?"

I felt my legs move almost on their own, but really I was still in complete shock that Cas could be that aggressive and methodical in a fight and there still be more...he was holding back. Way back. "Yeah Cas?"

"Sam would you please hand me the jar of cream?" Sammy did as he was asked and handed it to Cas. "Thank you." He took some out of the jar and walked away towards the crystal clear lake. "Please address Dean's wounds. I need to go clear my head."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Sam put the cream on my face and torso, they healed immediately, and I found myself looking towards the lake that Cas was headed to. He was likely already there. "Dean are you alright?"

"I...I don't know Sammy."

"Want to talk about it?"

"N...N..."

"You can't lie here, Dean."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes I want to talk about it."

"I'm liking this place more and more."

"However, if you keep teasing me about it, I won't be saying anything."

"Right...So, what's wrong?"

"Everything...this whole situation. Sammy...I'm loving these wings and being able to see and hear the real Cas. It sounds sappy, but I feel like I know my best friend that much more and I feel closer to him, you know? I don't know how I'll react once this is gone, because I already didn't react so well at just  _hiding_  my wings. There is also everything I saw through the bond thing...I don't think Cas is okay either. Anyway, I saw when he did drag me out of Hell he had to rebuild my body because it was all bloody and I was a chew toy remember? But um...he rebuilt me and he saw everything I am...everything. not just my private bits but he saw my emotions, my mind, my heart, and my soul...but the thing is...I was able to see him then, and I instantly believed he was an angel, I was able to hear and talk to him when I was nothing more than a soul...this grace stuff and the runes are changing me, I can feel it...It's like a rush through my veins like heavy wind going through the forest...and I saw parts of Cas' past that  _he_  didn't even know about. The pain and heartache it must've caused him to know that he was lied to all his life... _all his life,_ Sammy! Then there is the thing that kept pushing us out of some of his memories. Cas said it was an Archangel that pushed us out...but it was a different archangel than...well we now know this was Lucifer's fault but it wasn't him who knocked us out...It just doesn't make sense, and then the fact that Cas was  _really_ having to hold back with me. It was almost as if...as if he was happy to fight me...it was weird."

"Wow...that's uh..."

"It's a lot...I know. I hate how I can't keep things bottled up in here."

"Yeah, but you know...that means Cas can't either."

This caught my attention because now it sounded it as if Sammy had a plan for something. "What are ya getting at, Sammy?"

"Ask him all the questions you have, tell him what you told me, ask him what that fight was all about and he can't lie to you."

"That's so wrong and twisted Sammy...to trick my best friend like that..." I looked at the lake and then back at Sammy almost in the same breath. "...I will be right back."

I made my way down to the crystal clear lake and found Cas was completely naked except for a pair of boxers. I had never seen him without two or more layers let alone any skin other than his hands and face. It was a little strange. "Hey, Cas..." I called out as I noticed he was swimming in the lake without his wings out. It was getting really strange to see him act...almost human, and without any problems.

"What is it, Dean?" He asked me as he floated in the water staring at me while he moved the wet hair out of his face.

"I...I wanted to ask you a few things...mind if I come in the water?"

"Not at all!" He smiled and went back to swimming. I didn't need to take a shirt off because I already wasn't wearing one, so I just took my pants, socks, and shoes off and made my way towards him in the water. Once I made it to him he stopped swimming and merely floated in front of me in the water. "You seem troubled..."

"I am. I'm troubled, worried, scared, uncertain, and confused."

"About?"

"Well...That's why I wanted to ask you a few things and because of this stupid place making me  _want_  to talk my feelings out...I..."

"Yeah...I didn't like it when I was young either so I know how that feels, but now...it is sort of refreshing."

"Alright...So, First question. Why were you holding back when we fought? And why did your pupils dilate when I attacked you like I did? And what about the scared look you got while we were fighting?"

"Dean, that is three questions, but I will answer any and all questions you have. Firstly, I had to hold back, Dean, because you are not yet as experienced as I am and if I didn't hold back...I would've aimed to kill you. Secondly, this is sort of combined with the third one...I was shocked you were able to attack me and that you drew an angel blade. I was surprised that you did that and it made me eager to fight you more. I was trained as a soldier and I loved to spar, but the only person I could truly spar with was Gabriel...I didn't have to worry about hurting him a great deal...and back to the frightened part...when you drew the angel blade from your own body...Angels can only do that when they have made their choice. Do you remember the choices, Dean?"

"Messengers, Soldiers, Guardians, and...protectors of earth...the ones that help with natural disasters."

"Good...anyway, each choice has a different colored blade. The messengers have golden angel blades, the soldiers have light blue almost silver blades, The guardians have an almost dark red color that still shines with copper tone, and the protectors...as you call them have Green blades. Yours was neither of those colors."

I pulled my angel blade out and It was black, not only that but it was almost glowing black. After looking at it closer I noticed that there was stuff swirling inside the blade. Something I've seen before. "Hey um...Cas...My angel blade...it kind of looks like..."

"My wings? The portal to my memories? I am well aware, and since angel blades are a product of the angel's choice in career, I am intrigued to know how I fit in with your choice and what exactly that choice is."

"I actually think I know the answer to that one. Somehow, it's like it's ingrained in me when I look at my angel blade."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Well...I suppose...it's all of those choices rolled into one but for you, because your my best friend and brother."

"I'm not quite following."

"Right um...Okay so...we have the messengers okay, and they deliver and receive messages and repeat. Well that's kind of what we do. You come to me with information or I call you and give you information and you work what you can with it, and you come back with more information and so on and so forth." Cas nodded slowly, so I took that as my cue to continue. "Great, and we have the soldiers, well that one is a bit more obvious isn't it. I mean we're both soldiers, but I will always have your back and fight for you as well as with you when need be. Then, there's the guardians. We look after each other, Cas. You're there when I need healing, a good kick in the pants, a push to go forward, to talk me down from doing something stupid...again, you fight for me even though to this day I don't know why, and I'm there when you need to understand something, when your family gets out of hand, when the world goes to shit, when you just need a friend to be with, when you can't do it all alone, when you're confused, and when you just need me and Sam. Finally, as protectors, we both hold the other up when need be. Even if it results in a chick flick moment, we hold each other up when the other feels completely helpless and hopeless. I would go back to hell if it meant saving your feathery behind and well...you already did go to hell for me. So...I think it's that...the way we look after and act with each other is kind of like all of the factions of jobs in one...and because I'm human...well...was human, my angel blade would naturally be a bit different, but you're a part of it too."

"I um..."

Cas isn't usually at a loss for words like this, so it was a bit unsettling that he didn't reply. "Cas you alright? I didn't mean to upset you, man."

"You um...didn't upset me...it's just, I didn't expect that type of answer or that long of an answer normally you like to keep it 'short and sweet' as you put it."

"It's this place...I'm unable to hold myself back here like I do out in the real world. It's like an anti-truth chamber but without the chamber..."

"Dean...it only withholds the truth. It doesn't keep you from keeping something short or making a detail explanation. Everything you said...you wanted to say all of that. there was no sense of you trying to hold anything back. You wanted me to understand. I'm not concerned about any of that though...everything you said...it made perfect sense. It also fits with just who you are as a person, I just didn't think that that could possibly be the cause for your angel blade...me...being the cause for your angel blade."

"Hey, when we first met you quickly found out that I didn't think I deserved to be save and sometimes, Cas, to this day I still don't think I deserved to be save, but I'm grateful everyday. You don't make many friends in the life I have, and I was fortunate enough to become your friend...and that was a chick flick moment..."

"Yes..." He chuckled slightly. "That was!" Now he was doubled over in laughter.

"You know...Sammy does have a point though."

"On what?" He asked me as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"You're a bit different after that bond thing. Why is that?"

"Not different just...remember how I told you that when I became a soldier they pushed away everything they though was unnecessary and in some things they couldn't even push back? Well the stuff they tried and succeeded to push back was pushed back so far that it only came forward bit by bit the longer I was around you and Sam, and now I think that it's because I had half of a soul to begin with. Angels cannot 'mess' with souls. We can repair, mend, and see, but we cannot break, take away, replace, or change a person's soul."

"So...are you saying that  _this you_...is the you I saw in your memories but a full adult? You're acting as if you had never had anything altered to you like we hit some sort of factory reset button?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. After the bond was made...I remembered everything, and that didn't only mean my memories. I remembered who I was and who I am. I remember the constant mixture of ridicule and praise I got for being different and for being the only soldier to train and spar with any archangel, let alone Gabriel. There was so much that was pushed back...I had believed this entire time that I was a normal angel but do you remember when I spoke to you at first? Not just in the barn but in the dream as well and pretty much within the first year of us knowing each other?"

"Yeah...Clear as day. I can never forget it. I saw your wings as shadows on the barn walls and I stabbed you...you actually looked slightly amused mixed in with a lot of annoyed and irritated. The same thing when you were talking to me in my dreams the first time...when you told me to go read the bible and that you're not here to perch on my shoulder...You talked to me like I was an irritating teenager and that you were being very patient with me...now that I think about it...you looked like you were about to laugh at me when you told me to go read the bible..."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Yes well...I never talked to anyone like that before. Not even my own siblings, and when I have been down to earth before I never talked to the humans the way I spoke to you. Since the day I met your soul and then you in person...little by little you've brought forth what  _angels_ have pushed back. If I were a normal angel you wouldn't have been able to do that at all."

"Huh...well, thanks for being a misfit outcast I guess."

He chuckled low and looked up to the sky briefly before looking at me. "You're most welcome, Dean."

I smiled for a moment and then I splashed water in his face. "It's alright, Cas. I think you just need to cool down more."

I looked at his now completely wet hair and his methodical look, and it unnerved me a bit. Then, I heard something surrounding me and suddenly it was raining on me. I looked up and Cas had brought his wings out of the water and made it rain on me. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. Don't let me rain on  _your_  parade." He took his wings away and flapped the rest of the water off before making them invisible again and I'm still shocked with just how much of the original Cas had been pushed back, which only seemed to make me even more pissed off at his so called siblings. "We should probably get out."

"Yeah...hey what about my dodging lessons?"

"Well...you did excellent with making your wings disappear and reappear so that can just be your way of dodging. Unless you want to learn spells I don't think you need any more teaching."

"Wait...I could learn spells?"

"Yes...but perhaps we could save that for after the battle."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, you guys are finally back. So...I have a question...do we know who the other archangel is that pushed the two of you out of Cas' memories?"

"I don't...Cas?"

"Me either, Michael is still in the cage and the others are dead...so..."

"Wait...are you sure that perhaps God didn't make another archangel?"

"Trust me, that is not the case. If he had,  _every_ angel would know even those who have fallen. I don't know if it's left over from an ancient spell on my mind, or if maybe Lucifer was continuing to mess with us...but it was certainly an archangel."

"Well, I guess we'll start solving that problem after the battle." Sammy said as he crossed his arms.

"About that Sam you may have to stay here. I don't want to risk you getting blinded by the other Angels if they show their wings."

"Sammy would have to stay behind? Why?"

"Just as I said, Dean. Anyway, the battle will be rough and there will definitely be more than one angel." Cas looked at me with a Stern face and I just closed my mouth and didn't say anything else.

"So I guess I'll just stay behind then. Could I at least bring that cream stuff with us? It heals the both of you and if it's going to be as bad as you say, you'll need it."

"I'm afraid that may be the case as well, Sam."

"Alright...so do you have an idea on where we are going too meet them for the battle?" I asked, and suddenly Cas and I were both dressed fully again, and I was in one of my favorite AC/DC shirts.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea. There is an empty field not to far from the motel you were just at. It's about a hundred acres, and an angel possessing a vessel actually happens to use that land. It will be the perfect way to draw them towards us if they don't actually sense the energy you're giving off."

"Wait, I'm giving off energy?" My eyes got wide and I looked between Sammy and Cas, and they both just nodded with smiling faces. "Alright, well don't keep me in suspense. Tell me what the energy feels like?"

"Uh...it kind of feels joyful, free, determined, confident...but not in a cocky way, and just...righteous..." If possible, my eyes got wider at Sammy's explanation.

"He's not wrong, Dean."

"Alright so when do we leave?" I asked, trying to not let their words get to me just before going to fight Cas' so called siblings.

"Sam, do you have the cream with you?"

"Yes..." Cas walked over to Sammy before he could finish any more of that sentence, and they disappeared, and then only Cas reappeared.

"Now, we go now." He touched my shoulder and we were suddenly in the middle of a large field. There were trees surrounding us, but they were pretty far away.

"So...when do you think they'll show?"

"When they think they have enough angels. Right now, I suspect that they don't know that you're basically a full angel so they'll try to kill you to prevent it, and me for allowing it to go on without killing you?"

"Why?"

"Well, because...in their eyes...since they think you are a human turning into an angel...well it basically makes you a nephilim. However we are passed that and you are an angel. A powerful one, but an angel nonetheless. They just don't know it, and that my friend will give us the element of surprise." Cas looked up and he got into a fight stance as he got in front of me which told me they were about to arrive.

"How many are there?" I asked as I looked around us frantically.

"Twenty, maybe thirty!" Right when he said that, a woman with short black hair and almost too much make-up showed up in front of us, followed by a bunch of other people, but then again...people isn't a correct word.

"Castiel, what is the meaning of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked, and I got to admit, that wasn't what I was expecting either. I was expecting an all out fight right when they all touched down. Not questions first fight later.

She looked at Cas like he had just insulted everything about her, and she just scoffed looking in complete disbelief. "He was once the righteous man that you rescued from hell, then he made you betray your own kin, and now he has corrupted even himself. Why would you allow that to happen?"

"He did not do this to himself!" Cas shouted, but it was more like a roar in the empty field.

"Nonsense! Then, who did!?"

"How about you ask your older brother sweetheart? You know...the one that was supposed to remain in the cage."

"That's..."

"The truth..." Cas continued. "...Lucifer did this to him and I suspect that he went to warn you all of something like this happening, but you may have been tricked. This is his doing, that much is certain."

"Even if we were tricked, why have you not killed him? I can sense that whatever curse is on him is irreversible. He is in abomination, a nephilim."

"I will not kill him. Nor will you. I will die before that happens, and thank you for telling us a question we had...Sorry Dean but it looks like your curse is irreversible."

"Fine with me."

"BLASPHEMY! Castiel how could you? You used to be the leader of our garrison, and now you are a pitiful mess of an angel. All for a lowly human that reeks of alcohol and sex more often than he bathes."

"Say what you will about me, but do not insult Dean Winchester and his kin. He has done more than this planet than anyone else has. You refused to go on the mission to save the righteous man, and in case you forgot my words and the mission we had...it is the same person that you now call an abomination."

"Castiel, it deserves to die! It is a mutation that disrespects everything we are. If you do not kill it, we will."

"Over my dead body!" Cas' eyes glowed and his wings came out faster than I could blink, and they were guarding me.

"How is he not going blind!?"

"Maybe the curse?" I asked shrugging my shoulders and putting on my smug smile, and I enjoyed how it made her even more pissed off.

"You couldn't hear Castiel's real voice before! Meaning you should not be able to see his wings!"

"Well too bad lady, because I see them." I gently rested my hand on the crook of his wings trying to let him know that I wanted him to put his wing down, and thankfully he got the hint and even folded his wings behind his back.

"AN ANGEL'S WINGS ARE NOT MEANT FOR YOU!" She screamed, and if possible, I'm sure she would've had some sort of angel stroke by now.

"Why should you care?  _None_  of you supported him,  _none_  of you stood by him,  _none_  of you protected him,  _none_  of you wanted to stand by us  _lowly_  humans, _none_  of you wanted to stop the apocalypse,  _none_  of you cared what happened to humans, but  _he_  did! So with that said, why should I give a  _damn_  what you have to say!? He didn't push me away, he didn't smite me, he didn't try and kill me or shun me, so I'd say...I'm closer to him than you are, and if he trusts me that much to touch his wings, then I guess they  _are_  for me."

She glared at me as if she tried to smite me with her eyes just before turning to look at Cas. "Castiel, if you do not kill that thing, we will. It is an abomination, and it must be stopped. It may not have power yet, but it won't be long."

"I will not let you touch Dean Winchester or his kin. You want to try and kill him? You can try!"

Cas' words were apparently her snapping point, because just as he shouted the last few words she charged at us with her angel blade followed by many more angels...and I just realized that I left my weapons at the motel and didn't take them with me when we went to Cas' forest. I was fighting off two angels with my bare hands, and I noticed that the angels had planned this. They were going to take turns beating the crap out of us, then an idea popped into my head because of the bond. _'Cas?'_  I thought in my head as I focused on him.

_'Dean? How are you...?'_

_'The bond...it was just a thought I had, but hey...if it works it works right? Anyway, I left all my weapons at the motel. What do you want me to do?'_

I felt Cas' back press up against mine, and I noticed he killed about four angels when I glanced behind me. "Well..."

"Scratch that...Cas...I just remembered that you were holding back your personality the entire time you were talking with her. Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm them at the start."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" That woman from before shouted and the angels backed off briefly but not by much as she came forward once again.

_'Now or never Cas. If it catches them off guard it'll definitely work to our advantage.'_

"Oh, nothing of importance." I turned around and stepped to the side, because I really wanted to see his reaction and her reaction at the same time. "There is something I must confess though."

"You'll finally turn in that creature? You'll finally confess that you have been wrong this entire time, and that they don't deserve to be saved?"

"No."

"Then why should I listen!?"

"Because...I made a bond with Dean Winchester."

"You...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Apparently not, because I can still feel it on my end too, princess." I smirked and I could see her sanity snap that much more.

"I did, and through that bond...since I had already seen his soul, it took us to a place only I, Brother Gabriel, and God know about...we searched for similarities to be able to form the bond, but before we did, I had seen much of my true past that none of you know about, because I had met you all in the garrison. I also must admit, that the memories were suppressed until recently, but when I made the bond with Dean Winchester, I remembered everything from my first days as a fledgling."

"No one can remember that far, we aren't meant to. How long will you continue to lie Castiel!?'

"I am not lying. God created me differently on purpose, but no one was to know...myself included. There was only one other he told."

Her eyes widened in what seemed to be realization. "The Archangel Gabriel. You were always sparring with him..."

Cas smiled and it seemed to unnerve the other angels. "Yes, and he taught me quite a bit."

"I'm done listening to you!" She shouted and attempted to charge against but Cas put on the most confident smile I had ever seen and I quickly noticed that at least five angels stepped back. He lifted his hand and up and spoke in enochian as he commanded the wind to be under his control. I felt it surround my arms, legs, torso, and I could feel it on my wings that weren't out yet. I looked at Cas, and it surrounded him the same way. He lowered his hand and the spell held. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Castiel laughed an honest laugh as the spell continued to hold and there was honest to god fear in her eyes. "Ah...I think you will find that when it comes to the Winchesters, the  _word_  impossible is merely an idea or challenge."

"W-What has he done to you?"

"Nothing, aside from helping me to regain all of my memories from before I was a soldier. Do you wish to continue to try and kill Dean Winchester?"

"He. Is. AN ABOMINATION!"

"Well, have it your way then. Ready Dean?" _'Let out your wings.'_ I smirked as smugly as I could as I released my wings from hiding and I stretched them out. It took all I had to hold in my laughter at how the other angels reacted. It scared them all, and the all wore such confused faces. "Beautiful, Dean. Truly beautiful. Now, I think we have some annoyances in front of us that need to be taken care of, don't you agree?" I looked at him and mirrored the confident and care free smile he was giving me and I nodded my head.

"Hell yeah!" I let out my angel blade and held it firmly in my hand as I stepped forward slightly.

"Y-Your wings...your blade...You're a..."

"Yes, he's an angel. He just has one difference and thanks to him I found out I was born with the same difference."

"What would that be?"

"A soul."

"Castiel...you can't have a soul...no angel has a soul..."

"I saw my own memories and my creation. God did this on purpose, and I highly suspect he knew that this would all happen someday. I was born with soul and grace equally." He smiled and looked at me with a side glance briefly before turning back to look at her.

"H-His blade...He has one..." She now looked at me, and I noticed how a lot of the other angels were more scared than confused. She was both, but she was leaning more towards just confused, yet there was still such raw hatred in her eyes as she looked at me. "So you've made your choice then...but it is a choice that is non-existent. What is it?"

"I choose to guard, protect, fight for, and be a messenger for Castiel!" I growled out.

"Besides...that's the way it had become since I rescued him from hell. We guarded each other, protected each other, we're both soldiers, and just as I answer his call, he answers mine when he can. Now, unfortunately for you, I cannot allow you to harm the Winchesters any longer. Tell me, are you a coward?"

"SOLDIERS, ATTACK!" I could see the madness practically coming off her, she was radiating insanity, but before the other angels charged us again Lucifer showed up.

"Tch Tch Tch...This simply won't do." He looked at the group of angels and they fled instantly without another word. Then, he turned around to look at me and Cas. "I never expected all of this. Castiel...you made a bond with a human. That could've killed you or both of you...and to find out you have a soul! I knew that there was always something different about you ever since you arrived among the other fledglings. You were an interesting ball of trouble and I was proud to call you brother...if I'm gonna be a bit honest, still am after all that and the memories I saw! Oh my dad that was fun to watch! Shame I really couldn't find that place you and Gabriel always went to, but I'll be damned...again...if you aren't exactly like me!"

"I am nothing like you." Cas answered calmly, and it actually seemed to be a slightly normal conversation for a minute. The air wasn't  _completely_  filled with hostility, it was still there but not like before with the other angels.

"Well then, little brother, let me point out some similarities. I thought Dad and the other angels were wrong about humans, I rebelled, I held true to my beliefs, I was cast out, I had fallen, and I have been hunted. Now...does that seem at all familiar? The only difference is that you think the humans deserve us..."

"No." Cas interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. The humans don't deserve us. Not as we are. We had failed them...We don't deserve them either."

I heard a chuckle come from Lucifer and then he looked at me. "Dean Winchester, the righteous man turned angel. How does it feel?"

"Well, douchbag, if I'm gonna be honest the wings are heavy but other than that, it's great."

"I bet. See...I thought that maybe with this curse I created that maybe it would destroy you to see Castiel in all his glory, or at the very least the pain and blood loss from suddenly growing wings might've done the job...but then I thought about it...You Winchester seem to always find a better way around things. You're so sickeningly moral and optimistic that I knew I had to come with a back up plan. So...I was going to let the spell take it's course and if it didn't kill you, it just didn't kill you. I would just have the other angels kill you but they got too scared and too...out of their minds, and that was always a possibility...those angels are snowflakes...so I thought then that maybe...the grace that comes with being an angel would warp your soul until eventually you don't have one, BUT THEN you HAD to go and bond with the ONLY angel in the history of angels to have a soul! You just had to throw my plan off the rails!"

"Oh you know me Lucifer...I always love to ruin your day."

"Yeah..." He laughed. "You do, but I bet Castiel forgot to mention one of the key important parts of the soul bond."

"What would that be?"

"If one angel dies that shares a soul bond with another...the other dies a slow and excruciating death starting at the wings, then throughout the grace, then the mind, and finally finishing off at the heart. So...I may not have been able to destroy you through my own methods, but if I kill Castiel I get to watch you die slowly, and I'll make your precious baby brother watch. He'll see you in pain and won't be able to stop it and the best part...he won't know why you're in pain. There are no angels that want to help you, so he won't find out that way, Demons have never heard of such a thing, and that leaves dear old Dad...and we know he hasn't exactly been around." I moved to attack him but he shouted a singular word in enochian and I found myself frozen in place. Still able to use my senses but I couldn't move. "Nah uh uh, Dean. I want you to watch as I kill your soul brother!"

He lifted his hand, his eyes glowed a hellacious red, and just when he was about to plunge it through Cas' heart a familiar bright golden orb of light flew passed and knocked Lucifer off his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gabriel!" I shouted as Lucifer scrambled to his feet in disbelief. The orb landed in front of us and transformed into the familiar looking Gabriel.

"You stay the hell away from them!" Gabriel shouted, and it almost sounded like thunder surrounding all of us.

"You...You're supposed to be dead."

"And you were supposed to stay in your cage. Guess we can't always get what we want. I certainly couldn't keep Castiel from remembering the part of his past that involved me...just how much of that did you see anyway?"

"I saw enough. I didn't see everything but I saw enough."

"So you didn't see me speaking with Father?" Gabriel rose an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm starting to wish I did. I have never seen you act like this. What dirty little secret do the two of you have?"

"Wait...so that was  _you_  who tried to push us out of his memories!? Why?"

"Because...I felt guilty...There was so much I wanted to do, but then it came time for him to make a choice...and so I suggested thay he became a soldier. I knew what was going to happen to him and I hated it ever since. Having to look at him with the weight of guilt on my wings."

"You have nothing to feel guilty for...I understand why you did it...and the position you were in, I know I will never be able to comprehend, but if it's worth anything, I forgive you, and I'm proud of it."

My eyes went wide as tears fell from Gabriel's eyes. "Thank you, Castiel."

"Now I  _REALLY_  want to know. No one...not even Dad has ever been able to make you cry let alone tears of joy. So come on, what's the dirty little secret? I'm dying to know."

Gabriel stepped back towards us and stood between Cas and I as he turned to face Lucifer. "I don't think you would actually be prepared enough for the truth."

"Gabriel, I'm your older brother...there isn't much that I haven't heard. Well...aside from an angel containing a soul."

"I know...I know you're my older brother, and I meant what I said...I love you, but you're a great big bag of dicks...and I still love you...Castiel, do you want him to know?"

Cas smiled as he shrugged. "It won't change anything."

"Very well...First, let me ask you something, when have I  _ever_  in my  _long_ life...in  _all_ the time that you've known me...when have I been caught off guard?"

"Well since we're having a bit of a heart to heart...I would have to say never. You were never caught off guard. Not much surprised you...it was always kind of annoying."

"Okay, well...Dear old Dad caught me off guard with Castiel and Castiel himself caught me off guard...pretty much at the same time."

"So...in all the time that you've lived, you get caught off guard by Dad and the baby?"

"Yup...any guesses as to why that would be?"

I chuckled a little when it seemed that Lucifer was actually having to think and contemplate the possibilities. "No...but it does beg the question why Dean here was able to immediately tell it was you and your orb of grace...which means somehow Dean knows."

"That I do buddy, that I do."

"And you were  _so_  protective...not only of Cas but Dean as well. It doesn't make sense, we all know that Dean can hold his own in a fight, we've seen it and even I have to admit it...you've always defended little Castiel, but why Dean..."

_'That is a good question Cas...why me?'_

_'Because Dean-o since you made the bond with my son, now you're basically my son too...You share a half of him now and he shares a half of you.'_

_'Gabriel...what the hell!?'_

_'That is also part of the bond...since he is my son, I can interrupt but no one else can...Lucifer is waiting for an answer.'_

_'Wait...so I'm Cas' half sibling?'_

_'We will discuss that later...he is waiting for an answer and he has a temper.'_

_'Tell him.'_ Cas and I both said through the weird ass link.

"I'm  _waiting_ "

"Castiel is my son." Gabriel stated with a confident yet patient expression.

"Yeah right!" Lucifer doubled over in laughter which quickly died down once he realized we weren't joking. "Wait...you...you're serious." Lucifer's eyes went wide and looked back and forth between Cas and Gabriel for a whole two minutes before he scoffed out what sounded like a nervous laugh. "Wow...S-So Castiel isn't m-my brother...he's my nephew?"

"Well isn't he sort of everyone's nephew?" I questioned, wondering why Lucifer of all creatures would be taken back by this and seem extremely nervous.

"Not exactly how it works for archangels Dean-o. Archangels are related by blood, and then the other angels are related by grace unless they mate with another angel then their ties in that manner are severed to make them their own angelic family...but me and Lucifer are as related as you and Sam...so if Sam were to have a child..."

"It would be my niece or nephew..."  _My_  eyes went wide this time and I was still impressed that we weren't all trying to kill each other, but this was new.

"Castiel  _is_  my son. He  _is_ your nephew...and I'm guessing you know what that means."

"He's an archangel." The words fell out of his mouth as if he was trying to make himself believe them.

"No, I'm only part archangel...aren't I?"

"Uh...Cas I may be wrong here...but God created the archangels...Maybe he used Gabriel to make another archangel."

"That's exactly it Dean-o. Glad to know both of my sons are smart."

"Dean isn't your son." Lucifer growled.

"Oh come on, bro. I don't need to tell you the rules of a bond! It's even stronger for them because they both have souls and they both have grace."

"Well...that's just great!" Lucifer through his hands up in the air. "Guess I have to kill  _both_  of my nephews!"

Lucifer started coming at us and both Cas and I were ready to fight when suddenly Gabriel waved his hand at us and we were surrounded in a strange golden dome. "What the hell Gabriel!?"

"Dean-o do you  _actually_  think that you could take my brother on, right now?" I didn't...I couldn't say anything. "That's what I thought." He turned to face Lucifer and he took out his own blade but it wasn't like mine or Cas'. It was a  _sword_.

"Oh, if only Daddy dearest didn't take  _my_ sword away."

"Well, that's what happens when you get banished for disobeying. Now let's skip the chit chat. The only witnesses to this fight will be Castiel and Dean. So what do you say...archangel brawl?"

"You asked for it."

Almost immediately storm clouds came rolling in like a toddler had rolled a bunch of big ass balls. Lightning started to strike with every blow they made at each other and in one of the flashes something flashed into my head. "Hey Cas...?"

"What is it, Dean?"

"Okay...so...we're supposedly half brothers now and I'm still trying to wrap my head around that...anyway, we're kind of half of each other...you're half human because of your soul, and I'm have angel because of my grace...together we would probably make one badass archangel."

"How do you think we would go about doing what your suggesting? I understand it, and it would work in theory, but there would have to be a way to connect us like that without us losing ourselves."

"Well...I know it's weird and sounds a bit nutty, but in all the lore I've ever read...blood seemed to be the most powerful thing...and I'm not one for chick flick moments but...what if..."

"What if we both cut the middle of our palms and hold hands as we fight?"

"Yeah, that. I mean...I know I'm just thinking on my feet here but..."

"Let's do it. It's better than sitting in this dome. Gabriel used to call it the time out dome, and to this day I hate it."

I took out my angel blade and I cut up the middle of my right hand and I waited for Cas to do the same to his left. Once we both cut them up, we held our hands together and I immediately felt this surge of power and grace. It was filled with so many emotions and it gave me so much knowledge at once it was almost difficult to keep in. I accidentally let go of his hand but everything seemed to stay. "Think we have a timer?" I asked and Cas nodded. I looked up and Gabriel looked like he was about to be down for the count, but then again Lucifer didn't look so hot either.

"How do you suppose we get put of here?" Cas asked, and all I could think of was to use my angel blade to cut the dome and make an opening, and to my surlrise it actually worked and the dome fell. It surprised Gabriel too. He flew back to us with wide eyes and blood all over.

"The two of you...are a wonder. I think we all agree he needs to die, yes?" We quickly nodded our heads. "Good...Dean, I think you will be able to do much better with this." He took my blade from me, tapped it two times and whispered in enochian for it to transform, and then he handed it back to me.

"A sword!?"

"One of the easier ways to kill an archangel is with an archangel blade. Cas, give me your blade." I watched as he did the same thing to his. "Good let's fight!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Lucifer shouted as he continued to fight with Gabriel.

Knowledge was swimming through my head still...there were spells, combat moves, defensive moves, and ways to do those on land and in the air. "Cas...my head..."  _'A bunch of knowledge is rushing in man...what do I do!?'_

_'You can start by calming down Dean-o.'_

_'I asked Cas not you!'_

_'Well then...Castiel do you know the full answer?'_

_'No...'_

_'Alright then, calm down and try to keep a clear head like when you made the bond. Once your mind is clear the knowledge will dissipate, and you will have it as instinctual as your human fighting instincts right down to the last spell.'_

_'Has this happened before?'_

_'Between a messenger angel and a soldier angel yeah.'_

I did as he said, but it was so damn hard to do that while he was fighting Lucifer right above our heads. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was Cas. "Dean, relax. I am here with you, and Sam is waiting for us. If you are not going to fight for yourself or even the world...perhaps fight for Sam."

With that said my mind was cleared and focused on three things; Kill Lucifer, fight by Gabriel and Cas' side, and keep Sammy as far away from this fucker as possible. "You know Lucifer, you're a real piece of work you know that?" I shouted as I spread my wings as far as they could go, and then I flew up to hit him square in the jaw. "THAT WAS FOR SAMMY, DIPSHIT!"

He rubbed his jaw and glared daggers at me. "Gee...I wonder what you would do for yourself...but then again...you did torture in Hell...still getting nightmares after all these years?"

Almost in a soothing tone that Cas had when I would get way too worked up, I heard Gabriel in my head.  _'Dean, stay Calm he is trying to get to you.'_

_'Well it's fucking working!'_

_'If you kill him he can't get to you or Sam anymore.'_

_'Well, there's an upside I guess.'_

"Hey, Lucifer!" Cas shouted which caused me to whip my head around to look at him. "You took on Gabriel, let's see how you take me on!"

"We've already been through this Casitel! I blew you to smithereens. Sure, Dad put you back together or I guess...that would be grandfather to you...but it still happened."

Cas smiled wickedly at him, and while it filled me with pride and anticipation for his next move, it seemed to shock the hell out of Lucifer, heh...if that was possible. "Well, then it shouldn't be an issue should it... _uncle_!?"

I looked at Lucifer and he snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. I smirked slightly. "You uh...lost your juice there Mr. high and mighty?"

"No one asked you!" His eyes glowed red for a second and before he could do anything one of the defensive spells that was spoken in enochian came rushing through my head. I held up my hands directly in front of me and just when he tried to make a lightning bolt hit me, it was stopped by some sort of shield surrounding me. I don't even remember saying it. The other thing was that this wasn't like the one that Cas used with the wind, but it was like I was in a dome again, but this time it was my dome. "Hmm..." He lowered his hands and seemed more curious and irritated now more than anything. "And do you mind telling the rest of the class how you know an archangel spell?"

"Well, I guess a bond with a hidden archangel is funny that way. You never know what to expect." His eyes widened and he looked up at Castiel who now flew slightly higher than the rest of us. "Hey by the way, I'm all for kicking his ass...but um...is anyone going to see us flying?"

Gabriel smiled at me and shook his head before returning his gaze back to Lucifer. "Oh, brother...you have no idea what kind of hell I put Castiel through with training, sparring, healing, spells, mind games, illusions, simulations, and flight training. He had forgotten all of that and was reprogrammed as a normal fighting angel, but now that he has all of his memories back..." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "...and with the bond he created with Dean, I'd say you're out of your league and that's saying something considering you were once an archangel."

"We'll see about that." He growled as he came after us once again but I charged for him at the same time, and I used my sword on the crook of his right wing and I dragged it to the tip. I spun around and watched him clutch his wing.

"How about you see to that wing of yours huh?"

"You think your cute little toy blade will affect me?" Lucifer moved to heal it, but again nothing happened. He tried about three more times before looking at me with wide eyes. I took out my angel  _sword_  and slowly waved it back and forth. "When did you...When Gabriel landed in front of the two of you! I thought he was wounded!"

"You idiot, do I look wounded enough to fall to the ground?" Gabriel questioned with an irritated sigh.

"Shut it, and what about you Castiel? Have you been floating there waiting for something?"

"Sort of, I'm intrigued to see what Dean does to you. He damaged your wing, and so far I'm happy with the result of you foolishly pissing him off."

"Oh are you now?" He groaned as his wing continued to burn because of my sword, and I found myself a bit upset that I didn't have one of these sooner. I charged after him a few more times, and he dodged me twice but the third time I cut through his left wing cutting it off near the base, and he fell. "Y-You...are so...frustrating and the other angels were right! you  _are_  an abomination, and considering that's coming from me that's a lot for you to take in I'm sure!" The blood that came out of where his wing used to be made my gut clench for some reason.

_'Cas my gut feels all weird and twisted after I cut off his wing...'_

_'Dean...you cut off an angel's wing. Being an angel yourself, it won't sit well with you. It's like if you killed an innocent person just because...even though he's not innocent by any standards...that's the similarity of it.'_

_'I...I'm feeling sympathetic to freaking Lucifer!?'_

_'For right now, yeah.'_

_'Well why did he call me an abomination too?'_

_'Because, an angel's wings are a physical manifestation of their grace, and you just cut his right wing off. That's taboo among all angels...even Lucifer. He would've just killed you, he wouldn't have cut off your wings.'_

As I took this information in I flew down to Lucifer and I knelt down in front of him, my gut clenched tighter. "Lucifer, I have a question for you, and so help me you better tell the truth."

"You expect me to tell the truth? Why, Dean, I'm flattered."

"Dean-O I might be able to help you with that..." Gabriel placed his hand on Lucifer's throat and his eyes glowed more brightly than Cas' ever did when using his angel powers. Once he pulled his hand away there was a weird golden aura surrounding Lucifer's throat. "...There, he will not be able to lie. You have about ten minutes."

"Lucifer."

"Hmm?"

"I cut off your wing...does it hurt?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. It feels like someone cut off my arm but my wing instead."

"If it were up to you...would you have cut off my wings? Or for that matter...any angel's wings?"

"No. Our wings are a part of who we are. They are a manifestation of our grace...it's like our second heart in a way. Even with this so called war, angels deserve to die with their wings still in tact."

"So...you wouldn't have cut off say...Gabriel's wings? Or Cas' wings?"

"Dean, I am evil, I know this...and I know I have done...horrible things to you and your brother...but that is cruel. Their wings are beautiful and so are yours, and an angel's wings should never...under any circumstances be cut off."

The golden aura went away and Lucifer's head fell back against the ground with tears in his eyes. "M-My wing..."

"Lucifer...are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying you moron, you cut off my wing! It's not arrogance it's me mourning the loss of my wing. NO ONE SHOULD NEVER CUT AN ANGEL'S WINGS! Not even...Not even mine."

_'Gabriel, is there some way that if an angel makes a deal they have to be bound to it or something bad happens?'_

_'That's mighty specific...'_

_'GABRIEL!'_

_'Alright yes...but what you give him would have to be in equal measure to your request and vice versa. Thankfully it takes an archangel to oversee the deal being made.'_

"Lucifer..."

"Ugh! What do you want!?"

Tears continued to flow down his cheeks and he didn't even look at me. "What if...what if I could heal your wings...what if I could grow them back?"

Lucifer shot up, and then he remembered that he was in extreme pain and he fell back hard. "What...what are you talking...about?"

"What would you be willing to do for the use of your wing again?"

"Anything! Ah...DAD this hurts! Anything!"

_'Okay what do we do?'_

_'Hold his hand in yours as you fulfill your promise but he must swear something that makes it worth while.'_

"Lucifer, we're going to make a deal. You agree to the terms I will grow your wing back and heal your wounds."

To my surprise Lucifer grabbed my hand with both of his hands. I looked at his eyes and there was no hate, spite, fury, or even mischief. There was only hope, pleading, and sorrow. "Dean Winchester, what are your terms!?"

_'Is he still under the spell?'_

_'I lied...he had thirty minutes but I wanted him to think he only had ten...so yeah...He is perfectly willing to do...anything.'_

"My terms are...no more Apocalypses, no more demons, no more trying to play God, no more trying to kill all humans, no more hunting my friends and family, no more getting people to do your dirty work for you, no more mind games. I just want you to be the you that Gabriel knew when you were really as close as brothers and I want you to stay that way."

"T-Those are your terms!? Not drop dead? not go back to hell? Not Disappear and never return? Not...I don't know...those terms are not what I expected...it sounds like you're going to let me live..."

"Yeah, that's what I' m saying, and if you don't hold your end then I guess it's not going to be good for you."

"Y-You don' t...have the..."

"HEY! Lucifer!"

"Power...you don't have the power! I've lost a lot of blood...and even if you do somehow repair my wing, I've already lost so much grace because of it, and that is something that doesn't simply grow back."

"What do you mean?"

"It has to be earned and I haven't done a damn thing to deserve it."

"Agreeing to my terms may be a start come on...you don't got a whole lot of time!"

He semmed to struggle in moving his wing closer to me, and his hands clutched my left hand so tightly I thought my wrist was going to break. I took out the cream that Sammy took from the forest and I tried to will it to spread further. Thankfully it did. "Dean Winchester...for the return...of My wing, and the...healing...of my wounds, I Lucifer, agree to  _all_...of your terms! Gabriel...NOW!" Gabriel held our hands together and spoke in a strange language that was like an ancient form of enochian but I couldn't detect it. Soon, a bright and shining golden band almost like a braided bracelet was on both of our wrists and I kept applying the cream that I snuck away from Sam just before leaving. Once I had gotten all of the wounds...I asked Cas to bring me his wing that had fallen and he did. I had him hold in place as I put the cream on it, it melded back together, There was an almost blinding red light, and then I hear Lucifer chuckling, but it wasn't menacing. I open my eyes more and noticed Lucifer gained full control of his wing. He sat up and seemed to be in complete shock that his wounds were healing and that he really did have his wing back and that it was in full control.

Suddenly I was tackled by a feathery forch and my head hit the ground. "Whoa, Lucifer what the..."

"THANK YOU!" Lucifer shouted. "Thank you." He repeated with a whisper.

"Uh...You're welcome."

_'He can' t lie about his emotions either so take a moment to bask in this Dean-O. You are going to experience one hell of a change in my brother. You will see what he used to be like...'_

My eyes went wide and I felt Lucifer get up off me and he sat there shirtless from the fighting he had done with Gabriel and then me, and he wiped his eyes as he smiled at me.  _'Gabriel...this is weird. Satan is smiling at me, and he's crying tears of Joy.'_

_'This is the real him...before he was sent to the cage.'_

"Lucifer, you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah...for the first time in a long time...a  _very_  long time I...there aren't words. Thank you so much, Dean Winchester. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I uh...repaired your wing and healed your wounds..."

"Oh you did much more than that. You truly did something that was considered impossible until today. You restored a fallen angel. Only God can do that, but you did it. You redeemed a fallen archangel in the form of a pact. You are a wonder. First you are the righteous man that breaks the first seal to set me free, then you are pulled out of hell by a hidden archangel, then you make a bond with him, and now you have..."

"Wait...just  _how_ exactly did I restore you?"

"It doesn't just take a few nice words a term here and a favor there for it to work. I had to believe in my heart that your terms were worth making the pact with. I had to believe it was worth my life and my grace. You also said that you wanted me to go back to the way I used to be so...here I am. I may still have a few not so popular opinions about humans but..."

"Buddy, humans have unpopular opinions about humans."

He smiled and looked at me with friendly eyes. "Even so...it may take some time, but I think I can make it to where you won't regret restoring my wing."

"I guess I still don't quite understand how important those wings are yet..."

"Think about it Dean...I gave up everything I worked centuries for, hoped for, and wanted for the sake of my wing."

"I...I don't think I could ever imagine."

"Probably not, and let's hope you don't run into a situation where you have to."

"Wait...so...Dean truly Restores Lucifer?" Cas questioned with wide and hesitant eyes.

"Only one way to find out..."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is the forest you created for Castiel when he was a fledgling. You told me you wanted to create your own sparing place...I never imagined...Wait...what is the spell?"

"It ain't nice I'll tell ya that." I sighed. "In this place you can't lie. No matter how much you may want to it forces the truth out of you. Gabriel put a spell on your neck where you can't tell a lie...well this place...even your emotions can't lie."

"Why would you create such a place Gabriel?"

"I wanted just one area of my life where no one can lie. Even me. The first few decades of Castiel's life were brutal on me...I couldn't tell him who I was, so I was hoping after so much hinting at it he would just outright and ask, but he never did...this place is still beautiful though."

"So...what am  _I_  doing here?"

"Well...It's kind of like a just in case interrogation..."

"I understand...after all I've done...it makes sense. Alright, ask your questions."

"Gabriel are you sure it will work on him?" Castiel asked.

"It worked on God, so yeah...I know it will work and that is a story for another day so don't ask."

"Alright then..." I started. "Now that you are back to your formal self do you still intend to hold yourself to those terms?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to kill me or Sam?"

"No, but I do remember that I used to...I just don't feel the need or want for that anymore."

"Do you feel the need to play any of your mind games on us?"

"No, although Gabriel and I used to do that to each other a lot...it sometimes got out of hand...I taught it to him."

"Do you have  _any_  feelings that your old self had prior to the pact?"

"No. You really did restore a fallen angel, Dean. I will be forever grateful."

"This is just creepy..." I walked away and Gabriel walked passed me.

"Do you regret what you did to Adam and Eve?"

"Unfortunately no...It was a horrible thing that I did, but some good came out of it. I still remember everything I had done as my old fallen self...and I remember the thoughts and the feelings that went with it...it feels like an awful nightmare that after so many thousands of years...I have finally woken up."

"Dean...this is real. This is my brother before he fell." I heard choked sobs coming from Gabriel. "Thank you, Dean. You have no idea what this means to me." After a while he sniffed and he seemed to clear his throat. "Alright...let's go back to Sam. I'm sure this will be amusing."

"I think you're right." I agreed and we were all suddenly in the parking lot of the motel. "I have an idea..."

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_ **

I walked in with Castiel and I made sure that Cas understood we had to look worn out and tired. "So how did the battle go? I noticed you took the grace cream."

"Yeah and it came in handy. We sent those angels running. They didn't even know what hit them. I don't think we'll have any more trouble from them."

"That's great! How many were there?"

"About...thirty two."

"Wow...you really counted?"

"It uh...wasn't that difficult."

I heard the familiar flapping of wings and right on time was Gabriel with the four large pizzas. "You had to order pepperoni didn't you! It costed extra you know!"

"Yeah yeah...You got my change?"

"D-Dean?"

"Hold on Sammy. So how much was it?"

"DEAN!?"

"Hold on Sammy! You gonna answer me?"

"It was about forty, here's your change."

Another flapping of wings and Lucifer appeared, but thankfully I put a protection spell around him just in case because Sammy looked ready to shoot. "Hey, did you get my chicken pizza extra spicy?"

"Umm..." I looked through boxes. "Yeah..." I handed him the right box. "Right here, here you go."

"Thanks!"

"DEAN! WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Well, come on Sammy...I know we aren't really known for parties but it's a pizza party. Hey Gabriel did you get the sodas and beer?"

"Yeah, where do you want me to set them?"

"Over there is fine. Hey Lucifer, I know you didn't want a beer, so what soda do you want?"

"Did you get Dr. Pep?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll take some of that, thanks."

"DEAN! CASTIEL! YOU'RE TALKING TO LUCIFER LIKE IT'S NORMAL AND GABRIEL IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! WHAT IS GOING ON!? Oh God...I know what it is...I've lost it. I've finally lost it. Lucifer is in my head again and he's messing everything up again."

"Sammy...Calm down..."

"No Dean...this doesn't..."

"Alright...well that was fun while it lasted. Sorry guys...Lucifer, you were right and I owe you fifty bucks...but unfortunately we already spent it on the pizza and soda."

"Keep it! This was great!"

"Dean? No no no...Not you...I lost you to Lucifer and naturally Castiel followed you, but that doesn't explain Gabriel..."

"Sammy relax, you haven't lost me to anything. I'm still me...aside from the me being an angel part but I'm mostly me."

"I'm real too you know, and that hurt my feelings Sam." Gabriel walked over to Sam and patted him on the shoulders. "Come enjoy some pizza with us. We got you vegetarian."

"I...you...you're really real."

"As real as can be..."

I heard clanging and shuffling behind me and it was Lucifer grabbing at mine and Cas' pizza. "Hey!" I lifted my hand and made Lucifer float up in the air in a bubble.

"Dean...could you put me down, please?"

"Hands off the pizza!"

"Ah but Dean...that wasn't part of our pact. Sharing is caring. How about try one of my pieces?"

I grumbled under my breath and let my hand down. "Fine, but leave Cas some."

"Hey uh...Dean...you may not want to use angelic powers so freely in front of Sam here...I think his head is going to explode."

"Hey, can I suggest something? It's awfully cramped here...Can we move this to the forest we all know?"

"Good idea, Castiel." Lucifer said mid bite. "Take us there brother!"

Once we arrived we were immediately in the cabin, and I was thankful for it's size. "Okay...Can someone please tell me why Lucifer is here!? And what pact? You made a deal with Lucifer!?"

"Well kind of but..."

"What were you thinking Dean!?"

"Sammy...if you want answers you are going to have to listen. Now, you know that in this place it is impossible to lie right? Well it was even tested on God himself so...ask away but try and listen to my answers...oh and make it quick...Pizzas are getting cold."

"Alright fine, Am I hallucinating."

"No."

"Are you a full fledged angel now?"

"Ah...technically...full fledged...archangel. He needs some...work, but...he's pretty gifted." Lucifer pointed out in between bites.

"Y-You're an archangel? How?"

"Well...Cas here was a hidden archangel and because I was already cursed to be an angel, the bond I made changed a few things."

"Okay...So...did you lie about the battle?"

"Not...completely. It started out with about thirty and then I kept scaring them. There was more arguing than anything, and then Lucifer showed up, scared the living daylights out of them and then we had  _our_  battle."

"Okay...so what happened?"

"He saved my life that's what happened." Lucifer answered and everyone got quiet. "Sam, I can't lie here right? I mean...they already tested it on me."

"Right...So...how did he go about saving your life?"

"Well, It turns out he is very skilled with a sword, and he cut off my wing...and it..."

"It's a big no no and I almost killed him...I think."

"That's close to it. Anyway, Once Gabriel and I explained that it is basically taboo and that not even I would do such a cruel thing...and after I cried my eyes out, because of the pain and misery it caused me, Dean offered me my wing back in exchange for a few things, and I happily agreed. One of which was to return to the way I was before I fell and to stay that way...so this is me before I fell Sam...Your brother did the impossible...he did something only God was able to do. He redeemed a fallen angel and restored them...and an archangel at that."

"S-So now what...you're on our side now?"

"Well, Gabriel and I owe a lot to him now...so we are on whatever side he's on. He is our nephew after all."

"Wait what?"

"Oh well see...Gabriel and I are like blood brothers, the other angels are related through Grace and God, and then there is Gabriel and Castiel. Castiel is Gabriel's son which makes him my nephew, and since he made a bond with Dean and they  _both_  now carry souls and grace equally that makes Dean my nephew too and also Gabriel's son...in a way."

"Wow...did not see that coming. So...You're done being evil?"

"Yes, and this bracelet is proof of my pact. Dean has one too. Now would you like to come and enjoy some pizza? Maybe we can go swimming after."

"I...I would like that...but you know this is going to take me a long ass time to get used to this right?"

"I expect it too...but do you believe me?"

"In here...I learned that here is no way anyone can lie."

"Good to know."

"Yeah it is...Hey Dean, save a slice would ya?"

"Only if you can get here soon enough!" I Smirked and looked at Gabriel discussing while eating. Then, Lucifer came in with Sam, and it seemed they had worked it all out. "So the two of you talk it out?"

"Yeah it's better now...I have some of an understanding of what's going on."

"Well that's good, now C'mon. Pizza is getting cold." We all sat down and had our pizza, soda, beer, and swim after. After that, it was the start of a beautiful, crazy, messed up family.


End file.
